The Prophesised Child
by Angels-Blade
Summary: life was great. Just me and mum, never asked about my father untill i electrocuted 10 "monsters" to death. i was told to find a camp, and inside all my questions would be answered.........but are the answeres really worth the Trails ahead
1. The Prophesised Child

**Hello their fellow demi-Gods. My story will be about Naruto's adventures as a demi-god. It will be based off the movie more than the book but to make the story good I needed to combine the two in certain places. The physical appearances of all the Percy Jackson Characters are based off the movie. Because the ones from the book are bad. The first chapter is set a long time before the start of the book. Even before Annabeth got to the camp. So enjoy the story. **

The Prophesised Child

Being a demi-god wasn't exactly what I wanted. I mean I would not have chosen it if I was given a choice. All the cool powers and awesome swords and shields are not worth all the near death experiences and life threatening monsters. But I am so let me tell you my story.

It wasn't always fighting monsters and running for my life. I was a "normal" kid once. We at least as normal as a kid with yellow hair could be. I mean seriously yellow not blond, yellow. Thanks dad.

Well anyway I had a mother once and we lived in a big house on the beaches of Manhattan. It was great. Everything was okay. We were happy. Everything we wanted we had.

We slept in till noon every morning. Watched TV all day and walked along the beach every night. And just before I went to bed she would read me a story from a book she said my father gave her. It was about Ancient Greece and the Greek Gods. Life was perfect..................................

Until one afternoon we were followed by a group of gangsters looking for some "fun"

The raped and killed my mother..........

Attacked me and robbed us..........

But then something weird happened.

Storm clouds darkened the sky.........

Lightning illuminated the heavens.........

It started to rain..............

And then there was a voice............

"Stand up and honour your true Father"

I felt a strange tingling in my body. I was reacting to the lightning. And then the sky exploded............................. The sky was turned completely white. Thunder could be heard millions of miles away. It only lasted a second but in that one second it was like I was a rechargeable battery that was empty. But now I was full.

It took a minute for the buzz to disappear but I could still feel the electricity flowing through my body. It was at least a minute before I opened my eyes again.

When I did I saw what I had done. All around me lay 10 bodies that had been completely electrocuted to death. The ground all around me was burnt and there was a small fire burning behind me. There was a circle of grass were me and my mother were lying that was completely untouched by all the lightning. My mother was almost dead................

She looked at me and smiled "I always knew it would happen like this". At the time I didn't know what she meant but I would live to find out what she meant and eventually why I was here on earth....................................

I reached out to touch her but she screamed when I did.

She smiled again "he told me this would happen" she gave a sigh and then reached into cleavage and pulled out a rough leather necklace. It had glowing cyan crystal on it that was shaped like stretched out pentagon. She reached out and put it on my neck.

I instantly felt the electricity being suppressed. The tingling feeling disappeared and I was able to touch her again. I reached out to her face and pressed our foreheads together.

Then she died.............................................

* * *

I was three, I was lost, and I was confused. I walked for what felt like days.

As it turns out I only walked for about 27 hours before I collapsed. I was found by a man.

It might have just been the hunger but I could have sworn he was glowing. He had a neatly trimmed black beard and his long shoulder length black hair had been brushed behind his ears. His hair had a small amount of greyish white streaks that were evenly distributed all around his hair.

His face was slightly frightening. It looked like the face of a man who had lived through millions of battles. It had a rough feature to it. His skin was crinkled and creased around his eyes and he had very deep frown lines in his forehead.

I could tell that he didn't smile much. He had red lips that were dry and slightly cracked. He had blue eyes. They were like looking into the ocean. I couldn't see an end to it. I felt like he was looking into my soul.

Then he spoke. His voice made me instantly feel intimidated. It was rough and cruel but he spoke with love and compassion. "You must travel south from here. There you will find an arch. On it the words 'camp half-blood'".

I was trying to comprehend what he was saying but I was too tired to pay attention. I didn't know why but I felt safe around this man. Like nothing in the world could harm me.

He sighed and pulled out a canteen. He removed the cork and put the rim to my mouth, he encouraged me to drink by tilting the canteen to let the liquid flow out. It was like nothing I'd ever tasted. It was thick like honey but not sticky and it slid down my throat like water.

It was warm and tasted like my mum's chocolate milkshakes. It was the best drink id ever had. Nothing could compare to it. I quickly finished the liquid, I could feel it start to work instantly. I was no longer hungry or thirsty. All my thoughts were clear and I could feel the burses on my body healing.

It was magic. I was a little surprised so it was hard to get up but when I finally did I felt great. Like I had just taken a nap and had a great dinner. I got up and looked at my saviour. I wasn't hallucinating. He was actually glowing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He repeated himself and told me I needed to go south to the place labelled 'Camp half-blood'.

"When you get there find a man by the name of Chiron and show him this". He put his hand on my arm. His hand started glowing and there was an unbearable sting that shot through my body. The pain only lasted a second but it was the worst thing I'd ever felt (So far). When he moved his hand the skin on my arm was burning. It was glowing red. The glowing and burning subsided after a few seconds.

In the place he put his hand there was now a lightning bolt that had been engraved into my arm. I stared in amazement at the lightning bolt that was stretched across my arm. Now I was really seeing things.

The man spoke again "it will take 4 days and 3 nights to get there so go now...............hurry it won't be long before more of them find you and attack". And then he was gone.

I was sure I was just dreaming but going along with dreams never hurt anyone........ Did it?

* * *

I had been walking for days. I knew I was close because had had slept through 3 nights. Waking up at 12 every morning was a hard habit to break but I managed to get up a little earlier then normal. I may have been able to talk, run, walk.................and apparently fry the shit out of anyone who threatened me but I still couldn't tell the time or read so . So all the clocks I passed were pointless. But regardless after walking 4 days I was beginning to feel the effects.

I managed to steal a bottle of water from a convenience store and found some safe food in a dump outside a 4 star restaurant but that wasn't my main concern. My clothes were tattered and torn. The sleave of my gray shirt where the man had engraved a lightning bolt was bare and visible to all the other people on the streets.

Hundreds of people must have stared as I walked past but not a single one of them stoped to ask if I was alright. Filthy mortal pigs. As long as they are health and wealthy nothing else matters to them.

* * *

It had been about 3 hours since I last saw a car or person so I was starting to get worried. I wasn't sure if I was going the right way until I saw the arch that the man told me about. It was surrounded by a huge forest. It looked like the entrance to the forest that it was built into. There was a few letters..................actually shapes to be more specific written on the arch just like the man had said there would be. But if the shapes meant Camp Half-Blood was my concern.

I decided I wouldn't know until I tried. I walked under the arch and walked about 10-20 metres before the small path lead into a huge open valley. The valley was completely surrounded by the forest. All the way across the other side of the valley I could see a creek that lead inland into some lakes. Directly in front of me I could a volleyball court. To the left of that a huge blue farm house. I guessed it was the main building of the valley. To the right a beautiful building containing a lot of paintings and statues. It looked familiar. I was sure my mother had shown me a picture of a similar building in the book she read to me every night.

Beyond that there was a small bonfire surrounded by 12 cabins. They were all different colours and all had a different symbol on the cabin walls. I recognised that on the biggest building that was furthest away there was an identical bolt of lightning painted on the wall as the one that was on my arm. To the left of that there was an arena. I looked a lot like the arena for Rome but much smaller.

To the right was a small building, I guessed that must have been some small bathroom or something along those lines. Next to the bathrooms was a lake that connected to the ocean. In the lake there were some weird shaped boats. And even further to the right was another building I recognised from the book. I think it was called the amputherter or amputhertaer..........something along those names. (Later I would find out the word was Amphitheatre)

Further behind the theatre was a wall. It had weird stones implanted on it. It was about 30 metres high and there a bunch of kids hanging halfway up the wall. So now it function was kind of obvious. To the right of that was a huge hall. All the building in this place where old and ancient looking like they came from thousands of years ago but at the same time where brand new.

To the left of the arena was a building that led underground. There was a chimney on top of the building which had a continued stream of smoke coming out. I was absolutely clueless as to what the building was.

Above that building was a small establishment that had medieval weapons hanging on the outside. There were several shields hanging there as well amongst several body plates and other body protecting armours. Suffice to say it was an armoury.

To the left of that there was a huge field of strawberries. I was quite far away from the fields but I could tell that the strawberries were really good. My mum and I had a small garden out back where we grew the most bountiful fruits ever. Not once did they ever go bad. It was perfect (and my suspicion was right..... it was to perfect)

Further south from the fields was a stable. I couldn't see any horses there but why would there be a stable if there were no horses. And finally behind the stables was a huge forest. What I didn't get was why there was a forest inside a forest. I mean really. What purpose did that serve?

I started walking down into the valley towards the volleyball court where there were some kids playing. They looked much older than me. They were 10 maybe 12.

When I got 10 meter away from the edge of the court the game stopped. The children stoped and stared at my arm. After a couple of seconds one of the kids ran of screaming "NEW COMER" all the way to the big house. And the others did the strangest thing, they all got down on one knee, lowered their heads and held there right arm out in the shape of a capital L.

This lasted for about 30 seconds before the kid who went screaming came back with a man on a horse. Wait............the man was the horse. This creature (who would become my greatest teacher) was a man from waist up but strangely was horse form waist down. Now I knew I was crazy.

The beast came up to me. He stopped about two meters away after his eyes came across the lightning bolt and he also lowered his head and held out his arm. I was mesmerised at the sight.

After about 10 seconds he lifted his head and spoke to me in a warm and welcoming tone. "Welcome son of the sky, my name is Chiron". He stepped aside so that I could see into the valley. He then made a sweeping motion with his hand across the land and said "And this is Camp Half-Blood".

**Well that's my first chapter. If you have any questions just put P.M my profile and I'll get back to you with an answer or you can put it in a review and ill explain it in the parts before or after the fic. So hope you enjoyed it. If you did leave a review, if you have some suggestions leave a review but if you're going to criticize my story when yours is worse of you haven't got one don't review. I also recommend taking a look at my profile. It's got some funny info about me and my story. **

**Yours sincerely: ****Scribe of Dusk/Night-Slayer/Angels-Blade ... or Steve**


	2. Camp Half Blood

**Alright chapter 2. In this one Naruto gets to camp half blood and has and is given a tour of the camp. He also realises that he is a demi-god in this one. But who is his Olympian parent? Read to find out. **

Camp Half-Blood

_He then made a sweeping motion with his hand across the land and said "And this is Camp Half-Blood"._

I looked back into the valley for a second before returning my sights back to him.

"We have been expecting you. You gave us a little scare when you didn't show up in the morning. But you are here now, and you are safe now so please follow me and I take you to get some food and new clothes".

He was right. I did feel safe now, although I didn't know why the sudden sense of security had come across me. The man's voice was so inviting but I still knew nothing about him or this place. "_Your safe now, this is your home. They will not harm you here". _The voice caught me off guard. I fell backwards in my shock but was caught in the arms of another person. When the downwards motion had stopped the person slowly helped my get back onto my feet.

When I was firmly planted on the ground I turned around to look at the person who had caught me. When I did I was so amazed that I almost fell a second time. I was staring into the face of the most beautiful girl if ever seen. I was completely stunned. She had dark green eyes and charcoal black hair. Her hair was loosely hanging over her eyes. It naturally fell to the left so that you could still see her eyes.

She had a cute nose that blended into her face so that it looked perfect. Her lips were rose red and her cheeks were slightly chubby with a nice light pinkish red blush to them. Her skin was smooth and clear. Not a single thing on her looked bad or out of place. She was wearing a brown cotton zip up vest that stopped over her belly button and reached all the way up her neck. She wore a white and brown sleeveless jacket that was open at the top so you could see the brown vest. She had a brown belt tied tightly just under her breasts which made then appear bigger than they were. (But between me and you they were huge anyway).

She was wearing a single shoulder guard that had some bronze imbedded into it. She was wearing blue fingerless gloves on both hands and she had some sort of black skin tight sleeve arising from the glove on her left hand. She had a small red cape that was attached to the back of her shoulder guard and fell to just a little under her knees. She had a brown mini skirt on that was held up by a brown belt. (At the time I was small enough to see the pink underwear she was wearing, but shhhh......don't tell her that.)

She had a black sheath that fell from her white and brown jacket. Inside there was a weird sword, with the hilt sticking out the side, which looked like it was folded in the middle. I could only see the end that overflowed out the side of the bag but I could tell it was no normal sword. She had a brown bag with a lot of small pockets. It was attached to a thin belt around her waist and 3 small belts around the leg it was resting on. She wore brown boots that almost came up to her knees but fell shot a few centimetres.

She smiled at me with her rose lips and I almost fainted. "Hello there Naruto". I smiled back and went all limp like I was a slinky being held up in the air. I turned back to Chiron and the others who had gotten up now so that I didn't embarrass my-self. Chiron gave a small smile and said "that is Kallos*, she will be you guardian until you can protect your-self".

I looked back at her and she smiled again. "That's right; I will be your guardian. It has been said by the oracle and I will fulfil my prophecy". I didn't know who the oracle was or what a prophecy was but she was going to be my guardian and that's all I needed to know.

I was lost for words. Her beauty took the words from my mouth. All I could do was nod and smile. She closed the metre between us in one step, and bent forward so that her lips were millimetres away from my ears. I could smell her hair and skin. It was nothing like I'd ever smelt before. It was a combination of strawberries and violet petals.

I was completely intoxicated by her sent. "Don't be shy. But just so you know...... all the boys react the same." Now I was embarrassed. Was it that obvious? I wondered if I was blushing while she got up and walked over to Chiron. But my train of thought was interrupted by Chiron's words, "well I think it's time we get on to our big tour, Kallos start wherever Naruto wants. The rest of you....get back to practice."

With those words he smiled at me, turned around and galloped of back towards the big blue house. Kallos walked back to me and held out her hand with a smile. "Take my hand and we can start on the tour." I took her hand and she led the way to the Greek building where I saw all the paintings and sculptures, then the tour began.

* * *

The tour lasted about an hour and a half. We started at the arts and craft area then made our way around to the lake, amphitheatre, climbing wall, fireworks beach, then down to the mess hall, the 12 cabins and toilets. From there we went to the arena, armoury and Pegasus stables. We didn't go into the forest. She told me that the forest was full of monsters and it wasn't safe for me until I was able to protect myself. Then we walked through the strawberry fields where she said she spent a lot of time waiting for me to arrive. (That explained the smell she had). Afterwards we walked past the building that I didn't know. It happened to be the forge. She told me that's where the armour and weapons were made, and then taken to the armoury.

We finished the tour at the big blue house. When we got there Chiron was waiting for us. When we stepped onto the porch of the house Chiron once again bowed. "I hope you like the valley." He gave a small smile with the corner of his mouth and said "well if not your going to have to learn to like it, because you will be here a long time." I was not sure if that was a good or bad thing but I was very intrigued but all the different locations.

"Well you must be wondering what this is all about, well you might as well come in and take a seat in side." We walked into the farm house. It was a very comfortable looking place. There were some nice chairs around a beautifully designed table. And to the back of the room there was a big cream coloured couch. In the middle was a stair cases that lead to the upper floors.

At the head of the table there was a chare missing. It occurred to me then that Chiron couldn't sit on a chair the way I could. But to compensate the table must have been at least 2 metres of the floor. And the chairs were about a metre and a half. I wasn't that tall, there was no way I would be able to get up on the chairs. I was just about to turn to Chiron for help when I felt two hands slide between my arms and the sides of my chests. "Jump." I understood straight away. I squatted down a little then jumped with all my might. To my surprise I jumped much higher than the chair and the table. I jumped so high that I hit the roof that must have been at least 6 or 7 metres high. I was dazed from the collision so I was certain I would hit the floor below and break something.......but I didn't. I was caught in mid air. There was a small thud when we landed but that was all.

"Are you ok?" She looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. She gave the back of my head a little rub and then lifted my eyelids to cheek my eyes. When she was sure I was fine she gave me a few light taps on the head and said "you gave me a little scare there." I could hear the genuine concern in her voice. She really did care for me. It was like she was my mother now. It made me happy to know that there was someone who cared for me that much now that my mother had passed.

I thanked her and then walked towards Chiron. (Still on the table by the way) "Well tell me what do you want to know?" I looked at Chiron and asked "how did I just do that?"

He looked at me and smiled. At first his response seemed off subject but it made sense a little later. "Naruto what did your mother tell you about the beginning of the word." I stared blankly at him. "Mum never said anything about it. She just read from a book that my father gave us. It said a lot of things that I didn't understand, but that was probably Because I was paying more attention to her words rather than the actually story.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Well you should have listened to your mother. She was most likely right. The earth and all the planets were already here. Zeus defeated the titans and that was the start of western civilisation ." I stared at him in complete amazement. The last week some crazy things had happened but nothing compared to that. "And sometimes the gods come down from Mt Olympus and fall in love with mortals. As a result the children become half man and half god. The correct term is demi-god. But sometimes they are referred to as Heroes."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. It wasn't that I didn't believe him. It just that I didn't see how it related to what I asked. "What does that have to do with what I asked..............................." then it hit me. I went weak in the knees. I had to sit down. As I was lowering myself down Kallos helped me so that I didn't fall.

Chiron inspected my expression before commenting. "You are a demi-god Naruto. Your father was an Olympian god. The jump was a result of your father's power in you. The lightning that killed the 10 monster was from your father also. And trust me, that's just the beginning of it." I was really surprised now. Not only was my mother dead. My father was unable to interact with me because I wasn't a god. "Who is my dad?" at first he didn't answer at all but he eventually said "Kallos take him to his cabin..........I believe there's someone waiting there for him." He smiled and then nodded. Kallos must have understood because she nodded back and then told me to get on her back. I knew that I wouldn't get anymore answers from here so I complied without any arguments.

As soon as I was on her back we were off. She was incredibly fast. She was probably going at a minimum of 30km/h. If we had walked it probably would have taken us 10 minutes to cross the land between the blue house and the cabins if we walked but at this incredible speed we would make it there in fewer than two. And I was right. We made it there in 1:49.

As soon as I jumped of her back she turned and smiled. "faster than you were expecting?" I was amazed. "How did you do that? You were incredible. That must have been a world record." She just looked at me and laughed. "Please that's nothing compared to what my older sister can do. Besides all children of Aphrodite are faster than most demi-gods."

She saw my expression and knew what the problem was. "Aphrodite is my Olympian parent. She is the Goddess of Love and Beauty................and that's all that you should know about for now." She smiled and she held out her hand. "Come on, there's someone who wants to meet you......officially this time."

I didn't understand what she meant but I took her hand and we walked from the middle of the cabin area where we stopped. She lead me towards the big cabin with the lightning bolt on it. As we got closer I realised that there was a man sitting at the steps of the biggest cabin. The one with the bolt on it. I was too far to make out any details of the man so I turned my attention to the different cabins as we walked past them.

I recognised different symbols on the cabins from the book that my mum read to me. I say the staff with wings on the top and two snakes intertwined around it. That must have been the cabin of Hermes. If memory served me correctly he was the god of the messengers, thief's and traveller. But I wasn't sure. I recognised the trident on the one furthest to the left for Poseidon, God of the sea. And the last one I recognised was the helm of darkness. That was the symbol of Hades.....god of the underworld.

We were getting close to the man and the cabin when it struck me.

We were heading to the biggest cabin. The one with the lightning bolt on it. Identical to the one that the man had engraved into my arm. The very man who was waiting at the door of the cabin.

I was the son of Zeus....The King of the Gods........The strongest being alive.........

When we finally got there. Kallos instantly bowed. I followed her lead. But he spoke to me. "Do not bow down to me Naruto. You are my equal."

I was speechless. The God of the Gods had just called me his equal. I was a mere mortal. How could I ever be equal to such a person. All this time Kallos was still bowing to him. "Thank you Kallos. Return to your cabin. You will find a reward for your small service."

She knew better then to deny a gift from a god so she got up, said "thank you my lord" gave me a smile and sped off to her cabin.

All of a sudden he was glowing. The man walked up to me. I was nowhere near his height so he squatted down in front of me. He must have known that I had figured it out but now but he wanted an 'official' meeting. He looked me in the eye and smiled.......................

"Hello Naruto. I am Zeus the King of all Gods.....but more importantly.....I am your father."

**Wow. What a chapter. Bet nobody saw that coming *sarcastic laugh*. Well a little info on some stuff in the chapter. Kallos is Greek for beautiful and she is a daughter of Aphrodite so….yer smart huh. Well another thing about her. I based her physical appearance of a final fantasy 13 character, Lightning (lol that is a coincidence). Her hair colour and eye colour is the only different thing about them. Search her name to see what she wears. And then review the story. if you don't Zeus will kill you because this story is about his first son in 70 years. (I needed to give Zeus a reason to love Naruto so much, so in this universe Naruto is the first Demi-God child since world war 2. That's around 70 years.**

**Yours sincerely: Angles-Blade**


	3. Getting Settled

**Hi there. A lot of people keep asking about Naruto and if he is going to have a partner. Answer: Yes. Naruto will be pared with a Character I created. Kallos. If you don't know she is a daughter of Aphrodite. So yes he does have a partner. But there is one problem. I messed up her age in the last chapter. I said that she was 12 but I meant to right that she is 7. Other wise she would be too old to have a normal relationship with him. But don't worry they don't start having feelings for each other for a little while so its not so creepy. Well enjoy this chapter. **

Getting settled

_"Hello Naruto. I am Zeus the King of all Gods.....but more importantly.....I am your father."_

I had already figured it out but it still sounded scary coming from my dad himself. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I hug him? I had no idea what to do but I didn't need to dwell on it much longer because he acted first.

He put his hands on my shoulders first, and then pulled me into a hug. I could feel the power radiating of him. It was incredible. It was like hugging a power generator. When he finally pulled away from the hug he looked into my eyes and smiled again. "Come...we have a cabin to design for you." I wasn't too sure what he meant but I understood when he opened the door and lead me into....a giant empty space.

There was one big room. That was it. Nothing at all. It was completely empty. I couldn't believe it. The biggest cabin and it was completely empty. What a waste of space I thought to myself. "it's not a complete waste." He could read my mind. Now I was worried. "It's empty because you are my first child in 70 years. My last son died a while back, so no one had been here to look after this place. Eventually everything he had here faded. "What do you mean?" I asked. He thought for a second and then said "this place is enchanted, it is filled with whatever the occupant wants it to be."

I considered his words. Well when the last person who lived here died the image must have as well. "Well let's start. I want you to imagine what you want the cabin to look like and then say 'happen'." I thought for a second about what I wanted. The place me and mum lived in was great but I didn't need all that space if I was going to be here alone. So I imagined a small carpeted area. There were no walls to separate anything in the cabin. Everything was open. In the back right I imagined the kitchen (although I didn't need one. It made the place feel more real) to the back left I imagined a bathroom and shower. In the top corner to the left I imagined a couch and a TV. On the floor directly in front of me I imagined a very comfortable rug with a blanket and about 15-20 pillows that were organised in a circle around one very big pillow. I never liked sleeping on beds. I could never find the right type. It was either too hard or too soft. So I decided that the floor and a lot of pillows was the best way to go.

And finally I imagined the computer that we owned back at my old house. When I was ready I looked at him and smiled. He gave a small chuckle and sighed "well that's not exactly what I was expecting but I'm sure you will change it to suite your needs." He smiled once more and then said "come on, let's get you some clothes and food." He led the way out of the house and into the yard. When we got out he turned and waited for me to catch up. He was rather tall so every step he took was 5 of mine. I was a rather small but talented child.

* * *

We arrived at the mess hall and I watched as all the other demi-gods bowed down to my dad and me . It was weird because I wasn't used to it....yet. He took me to the table at the beginning of the hall and we sat down together. When we sat too other kids brought us plates and cups. "Just think of what drink and food you want and it will appear in the cup and plate." I imagined my all time favourite, Steak and Chips, with a cup of coke. I took a sip of the coke and a bite of the steak. They were both great. I didn't even stop to breath. It had been 5 days since I had a proper or full meal. When I was about halfway through I stopped to break and look at my father. He was eating a hamburger and drinking what looked like beer. But he was eating in a more civilised way, unlike me. I was just scoffing everything down. He stopped to laugh and then returned to his meal.

* * *

We walked out of the mess hall and in the direction of the forge. He told me I could get some clothes and get fitted for some armour and weapons there. When we got there a man with long hair and a very rough face was waiting. He greeted me and bowed to Zeus. His hands were huge and looked very rough. "Hello there young one" he said in a deep booing voice. He smiled at me with his yellow teeth. He was missing his top left Kay-nine his bottom right middle tooth. It was a little creepy but he seemed nice.

"Here try these on and let me know if they don't fit." He gave me a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and a short sleeve white shirt to go over the top. The black shirt had blue lightning bolts going down the sides. And the white shirt had the words: **αστραπές** **καθηγητής** written downwards on the back and front of it. "It means 'Lightning Master' and trust me, one day when you have learned to master all your powers you will be able to create control and use lightning as your strongest weapons." (Little did I know that this time was only 5 minutes off.)

The man with bad teeth then took some measurements and said to comeback in a day or two and he would have my very own set of magical armour ready for me. "This armour will never break. Never get damaged and it will grow with you. It will become a part of you and it will be your best defence against monsters." That sounded pretty cool to me. I mean it was coming from a guy who spent every second of his day here making weapons and armour for the other campers. He knew what he was doing. My dad then said "and a weapon for the boy". The man instantly started looking through the piled of metal on his work bench. After a while he pulled out a cross-bow.

It was absolutely beautiful. It was silver, bronze and brown. The frame was made primarily of wood but was reinforced with silver and bronze metal pieces on places where it might snap from pressure. There was a dominantly silver stock at the back with nice patterns engraved in bronze. It had a silver trigger that was attached to a cylinder that was made of both bronze and silver. The cylinder had some words in Ancient Greek written around it. The arms of the cross bow were silver and connected to a string of lightning that passed through the body. There was a bronze cross hair that was attached to a clip that stuck out the left side. And then there was an additional switch on the right side of the body.

He smiled when he saw my expression. "This, my friend is my greatest work in all my time here. I've been saving it for someone worth giving it to...and it appears that the person had made it here. It is called Αστραπή Απεργία." He smiled once more and then handed me the cross bow. "Careful, it might be a little heavy." When he handed it to me I felt the electric wire pass through my body. It kept flowing until the wire was gone. Dad looked at me and told me "I want you to close your eyes. Imagine that you are in the ocean. And swimming in the middle is you. Now all that water turns to electricity and thunder. Now I want you to hold out your hand and command the lightning to turn into a single tiny ball." I did as he told me. I was in a plain of electricity and then I commanded it into my hand as a tiny ball. "Now I want you to make that ball sink into your skin and pass it through your entire body." I did this and then I was in a dark place. There was only one light. It was radiating from me. I was glowing blue and I had sparks flying of my clothes.

I opened my eyes and there was a glowing ball of blue electricity growing in my hand. It was getting bigger and bigger until it reached its peak. It was slightly bigger then a tennis ball and had what looked like a solid centre with a sparkling blue aura. I looked up at the blacksmith and dad. They were both staring at me in disbelief. "How is it possible? I have only seen that once and it was by Zeus. This is truly amazing." I wasn't sure what he was talking about. The ball started disappearing and finally vanished with a zapping sound.

My dad looked at me like he had just seen the entire earth been destroyed. He was stunned. "How did you do that? To summon a Master Sphere requires more energy than it does to wield my Master Bolt. That is the most powerful weapon that you can create from your own energy. The Master Bolt requires the holder's energy to summon the lightning and storm but to summon that.........."

I still wasn't following. All I did was compress the lightning and then slowly released it into a sphere shape. "It was easy. All I did was compress it and then release it in a sphere. It was as easy as breathing." He kneeled down and looked me in the eye. "Naruto you just created the single most powerful weapon on earth. Apart from my Master Bolt there is no other weapon on earth that can overpower it."

I didn't know whether to be stunned or happy. To tell the truth I was a little bit of both. "Well then I guess I'm a little ahead of my expected growth plan." Zeus gave a small laugh.... "Yes I guess you are" he put his hand in my hair and gave it a little shuffle and then got back up. He turned back to the blacksmith and was serious again. "He will need some Nectar, Ambrosia and some various potions. We wouldn't want him running out of energy in the middle of a battle.

The man gave me a smile before turning and grabbing a bag that was identical to the once Kallos wore on her hips and gave it to me. "That should do it. What I have given you is extremely powerful and there is enough to save you from a deadly blow. Do not use it unless it is completely necessary. But the potions are fine for you to take. If you are feeling to tired or haven't eaten in a while take a red one." I pulled out a small glass tube with a cork in it. It was glowing red. "And if you feel that your electricity is running low or that you can't summon it take the blue one and it will help you summon it to your hands". I nodded when I was clear and understood.

"Well then I think this belongs to you, clip this to your pants. It's a sheath for you Cross-bow." He gave me a black case that looked like the one Kallos had her weapon in. I took it and then said thanks. "We'll give you a minute to change and get equipped." With that they both walked out and I was alone. I quickly changed into the Pants and put the two shirts on. They were made of cotton so for some reason they felt more protective then they looked.

When I was changed, had put the item bag in my waist like Kallos and clipped the sheath to the side of my pants just under my pocket, I walked out of the forge and then walked up the two older men. I couldn't manage to fit the cross bow in. When he saw me trying to shove the cross bow he laughed and showed me a button on the body of the cross bow.

When I pushed the button the arms of the weapon folded and the cylinder was pulled it into the main frame of it. The cross bow was now able to comfortably fit in. I pulled it back out and then pushed the button again. It folded out again until it was back to its original shape.

He held his hands out and asked "may it." I gave him the cross bow and he started explaining the weapon to me. "I should have explained it when I gave it to you." He sighed and then began. "This is a rapid firing Celestial Bronze bolt firing cross bow. It has three setting. This little switch on the right controls if its semi-auto, fully-auto or burst fire mode. This cylinder cartridge is filled with 1000 Celestial Bronze bolts. This will be able to kill any monster and can penetrate almost any armour on Earth, Olympus and the Underworld. The cross hair is attached another leaver. This one controls the reload feature. When you pull it back, it locks the cartridge into place and setts it up so that you can fire. When you push it forward or the cartridge runs empty it falls out. When pushed forward you can't fire."

It was a lot to take in but I managed to keep up. "And one more thing, you can put your own little 'jolt' into the bolts if you feel it's necessary. Or you could use trick bolts. If you come to me I will be more than happy to make some different kind of bolts for you. Things like, Explosives, nets and gasses. I can probable even make smoke bombs to distract enemies for a while so you can make a quick and unseen escape." I was extremely happy with the Cross bow. He handed it back to me and I pushed the button to fold it up and slid it into the Sheath.

The both smiled and then Zeus spoke up. "Well I think we should return to Chiron now. I believe you have an appointment with the oracle." He then smiled and led me off the direction of the big blue house. I smiled and said good bye to the man who gave me the clothes and weapon and then followed Zeus up to the big house. "Remember to come in a day or two, ill have your Armour ready when you get here." He said as I walked away. I turned around and said thanks once again before running to catch up with dad.

* * *

"All you have to do is walk up the stairs, open the trap door and then wait for the oracle to come out and speak to you." It seemed simple enough. I was sure I could do it. I smiled weakly and then turned to walk up the stairs. When I got there I saw the trap door. It was attached to the roof that was about 6 metres off the ground. I concentrated on jumping just high enough to reach the handle but not so high that I would hit the roof....again. I stood there for a second, trying to get it right in my head, and then jumped. It was perfect I grabbed on the handle and pulled it down as I fell. When I landed the ladder fell out and I was able to walk up.

The room was dark, full of old souvenirs from heroes quests. There were some shields, swords and there was something around the size of a head underneath a blanket. I walked into the room further. All of a sudden a mummy in the back of the room started shifting. Green mist started pouring out of its mouth, eyes and ears.

It floated a little closer and then stopped. The green mist was swirling around the mummy. It was completely bandaged from head to toe. And then it spoke......

_Both the son of Sea and Sky,_

_Must learn to live together or they will die._

_Combine their forces is what they must do,_

_Only that way will they see their quests through._

_The path of the protector has been given to you,_

_If the chosen one dies than so will you._

When it was finished the mummy floated back to its original position and the green mist was sucked back into the mummy. I stood there for a second before I turned and walked back down the ladder. When I got back to the main floor Chiron and Zeus were waiting for me.

"Well what did she say?" I told them everything it said and then watched as they thought deeply on the words. After a minute they looked at each other and started talking in Ancient Greek. "Is something wrong? What does all that mean.....?"

Chiron looked at me with a smile, and said "It means you better start training"

**Alright, that was a great chapter. Couple of things you should know. The Cross Bow is called Αστραπή Απεργία which is Greek for 'Lighting Strike'. And the words written on his white shirt means 'Lighting Master'. The cross bow I described is the one from the movie Van Helsing so if you don't know what it looks like, take a look at the move and see what it looks like, or you could Google it. Of cores for Copy Right reasons I had to change it a little. But it is meant to resemble the Cross bow in the movie. **

**Now I'm running a Competition for all my followers, fans and readers. I will be giving Shout outs to whichever author can tell me what the Master Sphere is meant to resemble. And another shout out to the author which can find me a great Design for his Armour. So be creative and do a little research. **

**Yours Sincerely: Angels-Blade. **


	4. Birthday

**Hey there guys. This is a very long chapter and it was going to be much longer but I'm cutting it into two parts so that you don't die while trying to read it. Shout out to Raidentensho who guessed that the master sphere is meant to be the Chidori, go take a look at his stories and tell him I sent you.**_** If you have some spare time go and read the Percy Jackson story form Priest of Dawn. He is my good friends and are also righting Percy Jackson Crossovers. I recommend reading it. It is good.**_** Enjoy and review.**

**Birthday**

_Chiron looked at me with a smile, and said "It means you better start training"_

**13 Years later.....**

7....7 Left of the original 20. Three archers, Kokino, Zesti and Halious. All sons of Apollo. Two Daughters of Athena. Both armed with a sword and shield. Sophia and Olivia. And two Axe men. (take a guess at what cabin they were from.....you guessed it.... Ares.) Steve and Bob. I assessed the situation. There were 4 possible outcomes. 3 involved me ending up in the infirmary with an axe sticking out of my ribs...and the 4th ended with 7 downed warriors.......I think we all know what idea I preferred.

First thing was first. Wasn't going anywhere with those archers around. Step one Eliminate archers. Step two disarm Swordsmen (or in this case swordswomen). Step three don't get hit in head with axe. Seemed simple enough........

Luckily for me they had me surrounded otherwise id be screwed. Since we had been standing around for 5 minutes without any signs of movement I made the first move. I reached into my bag and pulled out a brown bag that looked like a money pouch. It was a bit smaller then my hand. I through it un into the air a few times catching it as it fell.......and then on the fifth time I dropped it.

A cloud of smoke arose from where I was standing. But they knew better then too move in and attack. I waited 1....2....3....4 when the smoke was at its thickest it jumped. I flew about 50 metres up before I made my way back down. I pulled out Lighting strike and started shifting my body in the air to make an accurate shot. When I was about 10 metres from the ground I decided that I had locked on perfectly.....so I fired. I swung my arm across my chest and pulled the trigger.

6 bolts shot out of the end and flew straight towards the archers. All six bolts hit their targets. They hit the bows perfectly. Where the chord connected to the body of the bow. I landed and looked up. The tree archers were now holding a piece of bent wood each. I gave a smirk at the three raging kids before using my Lighting step and disappearing.

Now the lighting step allows me to travel with light partials. So it takes a long time to master. If you stay in the light a second too long you could end up in china. And a second too short and you end up in the same place. But I got it after landing somewhere in Canada a couple of times. Well anyway..... I used my lighting step and travelled behind the kids of Athena. Now being the son of Zeus gives me advantages in the air. Jumping 50 metres in the air and falling 50 metres can happen in a split second if I want. Or it could take one minute.

And taking my time to get down wouldn't be to smart. So I managed to do it in under a second. (Personal record) the smoke was still up and wouldn't be down so another 30 or so....so I had plenty of time.

When I landed behind Sophia Olivia I attacked with Λευκό Αστραπή (that's my sword. I made it about 10 years back. I spent a lot of time with the different cabin leaders. The taught me a lot of useful things. Like how to Steal, Forge, Strategise, Attack and for what it's worth look good.)

First point of attack, back of the knee cap. My sword cut the soft tissue triggering a reflex action that forced them down to one knew. Second point of attack soft tissue behind the elbow. Disabling use of sword arm and resulting in loss of weapon. Third point of attack, middle of the neck with the back of my sword. Causing loss of consciousness. Safe to say the Daughters of Athena had been dealt with.

Only two left. The smoke would be up for another 20 seconds so I decided to give the axe wielding meat heads a bit of a surprise. I launched myself up into the air and landed safely on one of the pillars that surrounded the arena. When the smoke finally disappeared they realised that their comrades had fallen and that I was nowhere to be seen. Now being the idiots they were they didn't look up. I mean I was standing right there. It's not like I was hiding. I was only getting a better view of the area. Eventually I got board of just sitting there so I called out "hey meat heads up here." I jumped down and landed a metre away from where I had jumped.

Now over the years I had perfected several weapons. First and foremost Lightning strike. It was the first weapon id ever learnt to use. Then came my sword. I made it at the forge a while back. It wasn't anything special but I made it so it had some sentimental value to it. Then was shield. Not much to it. An average shield made of bronze. And that doesn't take that long to master so it's not really much of a challenge. Then there was always things like my Master sphere, Simple lightning bolts. Or my fists charged with electricity. I considered what would be my best bet.

Lightning strike was only good if my enemies were far away. But they were very close. So that wasn't what I would use to win. I could use my sword and shield but those axes would cut through my shield like a hot knife through butter. I didn't want to kill the kids so Master Sphere and lightning bolts were out of the question.....so that left me with one option......

I was to face them sword and hand against axe and other bigger axe. Now you might be thinking 'Naruto your insane' but I'm not. I was a master of both sword and hand to hand, axe, sword, shield or any other weapon so I was set to go. But I needed to get them angry. So that they would gust barge in and lose control.

"Hey! You big dummies, com get me if you can.....or do you want to wait for your daddy to come and fight for you!" that must have got them because they both ran full pelt at me not even thinking to try and flank me.

I drew my sword and waited for them to get within striking distance. It had to be perfect otherwise I would die. I was pretty sure after the last insult that this was no longer a game. This was life or death now. I watched as they got closer and closer until the one who got to me first swung his axe over his head and then in a down pattern that could have sliced the earth in to. I stepped to the side in the last second avoiding the attack. It was so last second that the dumb oaf though he had actually hit me. I should have slapped him across the face with the power of every electron on earth but that would have been unfair. So instead I counter attacked with my empty hand. I dogged in a way that put him directly to me left and with my left elbow I elbowed him in the chest with the force of a train. Thanks to the small amount of lightning I used he went flying and hit the pillar about 50 metres away on the other side of the arena.

His brother looked at me like I had just killed his puppy and screamed "you killed my brother." I didn't have time to laugh at his stupidity before he swung his axe across his chest aiming for my head. I bent over forwards as the axe flew over my head. I stood up right again and commenced laughing while I punched him in the chest. He took a couple of steps back so that he didn't lose his balance and fall, but eventually regained balance about ten metres away. I looked at him and then I decided I'd try and find out how much of his dad was in him.

I ran towards him and about 3 metres away I jumped and spun in the air. I span about three times before I stopped myself and positioned my arms and body for and attack. I swung my sword across my chest aiming for his neck. Although I had no intention of beheading the guy it would be funny to see him crap himself when I stopped a inch from his throat.

He had a little more Ares in him then I thought. He brought his axe up and parred my blade away in a single fluid motion. As he did so he stepped to the left and I landed where he would have been. When I landed I rolled and then instantly turned around for a second attack. I ran at him again but this time he attacked. He swung his axe sidewards at my chest and would have hit me if he had waited a second longer but I was too far for the attack to hit or distract me. I simple stopped dead in my tracks and watched as the axe flew out of his hands from the force he had used. It went flying of the left somewhere behind him. He went to draw his sword but I was too close and too fast for him.

I placed my blade to his throat and looked him in the eye. He was defeated. There was no way he could draw his weapon and attack before I killed him. Fortunately for him killing was forbidden during Arena matches so all I could do was knock him out or completely disarm him before he would have to give up.

He looked me back in the eyes and went for his weapon. These kids just didn't know when to give up. He drew a sword about a meter longer than mine and swung in an downwards direction. I stepped to the side an then with the bottom of my sword I swung down to break his thumb and dislocate his wrist. I then quickly spun in 360 degrees whilst falling to one knee and slapped him with the flat of my sword on the calf making him trip backwards and make the earth shake under his weight.

There was a horrible sound of bone breaking and then his screams of pain following straight after. It was only his thumb but it still must have hurt.....for a girl. I took a step back from my original position and sheathed my sword. I was standing in the middle of the arena where the fight had started....and now where I had finished it.

All around me lay 20 unconscious or severely injured half-bloods. There was a couple of seconds of silence before the crowd in the grandstand erupted into to screams, whistles and claps. All 240 half-bloods who didn't fight flooded into the grandstand to congratulate me. First in line was Kallos. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms. She planted a long and romantic kiss on my lips and then pulled out with a sigh of relief, like she had been holding in her breath. When she opened her eyes I smiled at her and then gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed a little and then I put her back on the ground. She stubbled a little but found her feet quickly.

Kallos had been my Guardian Since I arrived here but as we got older and I eventually became a better fighter the term Guardian turned into Girlfriend.

Her and the others were followed into the arena by 7 other people. Each one was shining a different colour but they all looked amazing.

The others parted aside as they got closer making a path directly to me. The 7 Gods walked into the centre of the mob and created a semi circle around me and Kallos who had her hand around my waist and mine around hers. In the middle was my father Zeus, to his left was Aphrodite, Apollo and Lady Artemis. On his right was Hephaestus, Athena and Hestia. We bowed to the immortals and then rose again after a few seconds.

I looked at my father. He was smiling at me. "I have never been so proud to have a son." He smiled again then walked up and gave me a hug. "Happy Birthday Naruto." I was almost as tall as him now.....well at least when he was at normal size.

Aphrodite's walked up after my dad. She was wearing a blood red silk robe that had a hood. gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered happy birthday very seductively into my ear. I blushed and went weak in the knees. She looked over to Kallos and said "Make sure your on top......wait the came out wrong." I blushed even more and would have fallen if it weren't for Kallos holding onto me. "it's ok mum I get what you mean." She said embarrassed. With that she walked aside and gave way for Apollo. He smiled and held out his hand. " I lifted mine then brought it down and gave him a low five. He was wearing a pair of Blue janes, with a black leather bikers jacked over a fully white t-shirt.

"Congratz man, great job out there." I smiled and said "it was nothing." He smiled and then said "well it looked awesome from the side line so well done....oh and nice girl you got there." He winked at Kallos and then walked away. I looked at her she was extremely embarrassed.

Next to walk up was Lady Artemis. She was wearing a sliver mini skirt that was cut so that the left side fell lower than the right side. It looked like an upside down triangle......Sort of. And she was wearing a silver long sleeved shirt. But for some strange reason she wasn't wearing any shoes, probably to signify oneness with the wild. I bowed to her.

I had spent a lot of time on Olympus. I mean like every second or third day I was up there hanging with dad. It was kind of hard for him to come visit me on a regular basis because being the god of the sky and lighting takes up a lot of time. So I spent time there. It was like those bring you kid to work days.....but it happened very often instead of once a year. So being constantly there had relived a lot of tension between me and other gods. Like for example me and Apollo were great friends bowing was just a sign of respect. We laughed together, duelled together (I think he only beat me a couple of times. Sword play was not his strong suite) and he even let me fly the sun around when I turned 14. (According to him that was old enough for anything.)

So I was like the 13th god of Olympus except I would never dare say that to anyone. I was great friends with all the gods..... Except a few. The Goddesses of virginity, marriage and the ones that didn't like the fact I was around still treated me like every other half-blood. Oh yeah and Ares. He just plain old didn't like me, along with Poseidon and Hades. But that was because dad ways always fighting with them.

Lady Artemis walked closer when I rose. When she was about a metre away she stopped and half-heartedly wished me happy birthday but was genuinely impressed with my effort in the arena. I bowed once more and then she walked away. Then followed Hestia, Hephaestus and finally Athena.

They all wished me happy birthday and congratulated me on my victory and then all the other half-bloods took their turn individually congratulating me. When everyone had congratulated me we all made our way to the mess hall.

....................................................................................................................................................

When we arrived there all the tables had been put together to make one very large one. And then there was a table right at the back that had been put on a stage so that it was elevated above the other one. There were 7 thrones, each a different colour for each God and Goddess and then there were two that were made of wood for me and Kallos.

The party commenced at 6:30 after everyone had settled and was seated first there were some small appetisers, some cheese cubes, crackers, shrimps on a stick and a couple of other small things. Then we danced for a while. The gods worked up some of their magic and started shinning all kinds of different colours so that it was like having a multi coloured disco ball. Apollo had brought down his old music maker and started playing some music from the greatest rock band ever: Kiss. I would never get sick of their music. It was the only unlikeable thing about me. I was completely obsessed with them. I owned all their merchandise and CD's and had been to all there concerts since I was old enough to appreciate their music.

After the music stopped the main meal was served. Everyone chose what they wanted and dug in. The immortals all enjoyed a nice glass of wine while all the youngsters drank some sort of soft drink. As a change from the normal Kallos and I also had a glass of wine. Dad filled our cups with actual wine instead of the usual drinking what you were thinking.

He told up it was from his personal collection and that it was over 2000 years old. When we were all finished eating the music started up again. It started off with some modern hits form artist such as Kesha, Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber. Kallos and I sat down for those songs. They weren't our type of music. She was very much into rock as well but not as much as me. After about 30 minutes of that the music turned to some classical songs meant to calm and everyone sat down for desert.

We all enjoyed the fruit platters and then some chocolate cupcakes. Then Apollo played some more random hits from the more recent bands and artists. Then the music stopped in the middle of a song and everyone looked to Apollo to see what was wrong.

I don't know where form but he pulled out a microphone and announced "alright everybody, you guys having fun?" the crowd erupted into screams and whistles. "Well I want to slow it down for a minute if you guys don't mind. I think it's time for Naruto and Kallos to share a moment on the dance floor." The table had been pushed all the way up against the wall so that the area in the middle was now available for dancing.

All the kids looked towards the table where we were sitting. They were completely silent. My dad gave me a big pat on the back and said, "go on." I took Kallos by the hand and we lightning stepped to the centre of the dance floor. All the half-bloods started clapping and whistling. I looked Kallos in the eye and he looked me back. All I say was my future, love and life staring back at me. I looked at Apollo and signalled that we were ready.

I wasn't sure what song was going to play but when it started all the screams turned to awes and romantic sighs. It was 'I Don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith. We assumed the slow dace position and then started moving accordingly. Apollo couldn't have picked a better song. It was perfect. The words mirrored exactly how I felt for her:

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I whispered the words into her ear as they came along. I couldn't see her face but I was sure she would be crying happy tears. I could her whistles and cheers coming from all around us as we danced. We kept dancing as the second verse came but we gave the kids a reason to cheer. _  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I pushed her out and she spun around on the spot, and then came back. When she was back in my arms I held out my hand above her head and she spun like a ballerina. When she stopped spinning I pulled her back in and we went back to the normal slow dancing, left then right in a circular motion.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

It was perfect. We finished with a big dip. She was smiling but she had tears in her eyes. I pulled her body up and lowered mine a little until our chests were pushed together. I lowered my head and then she finished the last centimetre so that our lips were now connected.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity….and I could have gone for another eternity if it weren't for the fact that we would have to breathe.............eventually. When we were done we opened our eyes and got back up. Everyone was cheering. Amongst the kids I could see the older ones cover the eyes of the youngsters. It was kind of funny.

If you listened closely you could hear people screaming things like "Yeah that's the way you do it" and things like "Yeah Naruto. You DA man." We turned our attention to the main table where even the gods had gotten up and where applauding. Zeus, Athena and Apollo were making the most noise by screaming out, clapping and whistling but eventually the cheering died down and Apollo started playing some more of the greatest rock hits. Everyone got up and started dancing. Even Artemis got up. And well all danced for about another hour.

....................................................................................................................................................

The music stopped at around 10:30. Finally the cake was brought out with the numbers 16 on the top. There was a picture of me when I arrived at camp 13 years ago. I wasn't sure who took it but it was still very cute. After everyone had a piece of cake the campers started heading for the cabins. it had been a long night and it was time to hit the sack.

Only a few people remained in the hall. Kallos, the 7 gods and goddesses, Chiron, my best friends Chris (the blacksmith) Rose ( a daughter of Athena) and Red ( nobody knew what his real name was. But he was a son of Apollo, so go figure.)

Apollo left the Music on auto play. We danced to some nice slow songs and then he turned the music down and announced it was time for me to open my presents. Each cabin leader had collected money from their cabin mates and chipped in to buy a few different gifts. Those whose parents were coming didn't bother but some did.

From the Hermes cabin I got a pair of metal and leather shoes. There were two bronze wings attached to either side of the shoe The card said 'they will bring great speed to your step, from the Hermes kids'. I put them on and decided to go for a run. They were amazing. I was moving about the same speed of Kallos but I was able to run across walls, and even for a short time on the ceiling. They were increasable. I felt so much more athletic. They even left a blue streak of light when I ran.

When I eventually stopped running and returned to the group. Chris approached me and handed me a cardboard box about a metre and a half long and twenty centimetres wide. "For the son of Zeus" I opened the box and inside was a beautiful bronze sword. "it is called White lightning, it is made of Celestial Bronze and is sharp enough to cut through any monster with ease. I took it out of the box and started swinging it around. It was perfectly balanced. I had never carried such a beautiful weapon. It was perfect. "thank you, I will treasure it forever." "No problem" he said with a smile and then he held out his arm. I reached out and grabbed the muscle around his biceps and he grabbed mine.

Back 1500 years ago this was like a handshake and here at camp half-blood we were all about the past. It was the ultimate sign of respect between two people. We eventually let go and he took a step back. I then spun on my foot about 90 degrees to the rest of them.

Artemis stepped forward first. "I have other business to attend to so I offer my gift." She held out her hand and in it a small ball of silver light formed. It was very bright, like a truck heading your way in a one way street with his high beams turned one. That kind of bright, I reached out to grab it but just before I did she smirked and said "take it.....I dare you." I looked her in the eyes and then looked dad in the eyes. "You know I am your half brother, you could show a little love every now and then...."

"Think of it as a punishment." She said. I was puzzled, I tried to think back if I had done anything to personally piss her off. But I came out black, "what did I do wrong?"

She gave me an evil glare and said "last night at the Canoe lake. You and your.......play mate." She said as she looked at Kallos, "Had a bit of.....'fun' after midnight before your big day."

Everyone was giving Kallos and I the death stare except for Apollo and Aphrodite who were both giving the both of us thumbs up and smiling. It was kind of embarrassing to have them so happy but at least not everyone was so angry. Dad wasn't staring in shame but he had his head in his hands and he was shaking it from left to right. I didn't need to read minds to get what he meant _'why can't my kids just get along'_. I looked at her and her face was redder then Apollo's Maserati. I mean like after it had just stopped moving, like glowing red. I was also blushing. "Well I can please every God can I" with that I reached out and grabbed the silver ball. At first nothing happened. But then I felt a stabbing pain in my right leg where I kept Lightning Strike. I pulled it out and observed it. It was glowing silver and then in one very last big burst the cross bow turned into a bow.

If I hadn't been so mad I would have thanked her. It was beautiful. It was shaped perfectly like a crescent moon except for the tips which flicked outwards. It was a combination of silver and bronze. And the string was made of a fine light of silver light. Although as I held it I turned blue until it looked like it was a power cord that had over flown with electricity.

I looked up at her in horror and watched her smile at the expression on my face "good luck" she said and then her body started glowing until where she was standing was now a dear. She galloped of raising off the floor with every steep until she was clearly flying.....and then she was gone.

I was just about to run out after her when Hephaestus spoke. "Well I guess my gift would best calm the moment down. In his hand was another glowing ball of light. I looked at him before I took it. "It's ok. Mine won't make your sword a gun, you can take it."I put down the bow on the table along with the sword. I hesitated but took it after a second.

When I grabbed it my hands started glowing. When the light disappeared my hands weren't bare anymore. Over both wrists I was wearing two beautifully designed vambraces. They were made of a dark brown leather and they had a beautiful design that spread over the entire thing. And over my right hand (which happened to be my sword hand) was a brown leather glove with metal plating over the fingers and knuckles. I admired the detailed craftsmanship of the accessory but my trance was broken by Hephaestus's deep voice. "Made of leather and titanium. Nothing and I repeat nothing will break through that thing. Although its leather it has been blessed by yours truly and will never, never, EVER break."

"Those things pack quite a punch and trust me there will be times when the mortal sitting next to just won't shut up, so when you've had enough take it easy on the guy, cause it will hurt." I looked down at them they were beautiful. I would have stared longer but something weird started happening.

The bow, my new sword, my shoes and my chest plate that Chris had made when I got here all started glowing. It lasted a few seconds before I was left with nothing on except my clothes and the Vambraces and glove that Hephaestus had given me. For some reason the metal wings on the shoes I had just gotten disappeared but the leather boots were still there. I looked at Hephaestus for an explanation.

He was smiling like he had accomplished something. "That my boy" he said proudly "is the smartest weapon you will ever come across. It is now a part of you. You are connected to it like it is a third arm. It will store all your weapons and armour until you summon them out. For instance it just absorbed your sword and bow. Now call out the name of your sword me lad."

"White lightning." I said hopefully.....but nothing happened. I looked at Hephaestus with a lost expression. "hold your hand out and say it like you mean it." He sighed. "WHITE LIGHTNING!" I screamed with my hand held out. There was a small flash of light and then there it was. Sitting perfectly balanced in my hand was White lightning. I looked at him in amazement and then he continued on to say, "it will also repair any damaged weapons or armour. For example summon your bow. I did as I was told "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" it appeared in my other hand and I gave it to him. "Watch closely boy" he said as he held it in two hands and brought it down over his knee. It was made of Silver and Bronze and no dough she had enchanted it to be extremely durable, but the bow bent over and the string of lightning disconnected and disappeared. He handed it back to me and said "now all you have to do is imagine it being absorbed into the Vambraces and it will.

I did so and after a few seconds of trying both the bow and the sword disappeared in a flash of light. I looked at him for further instructions but he just nodded and told me to resummon the bow. I screamed out its name and it appeared in my hand. It looked like it had never been bent in the first place, and if anything it had a nice shine to it.

He laughed "Great isn't it." I nodded in awe and said "Thanks lord Hephaestus, I really like it." He just smiled and said "it's my pleasure young lad." I was just about to turn away to see who was next but he interrupted me.

"one more thing boy" he said "the owner of the Vambrace instantly becomes a master of which ever weapon is stored inside it. So don't worry about the whole archery thing." I looked at him in amazement. "Your kidding right?" I asked. "No joke Boy try it out." He summoned a Red and white target. And pushed it over the other side of the hall.

I summoned the bow and when I did a quiver of arrows appeared on my back as well. I shakily pulled out an arrow and attached it to the string in one very impressive fluid motion. I pulled back aimed and fired. It felt almost as easy as breathing. I released the arrow....it flew across the room and hit the target perfectly in the middle.

I stood there stunned by what had just happened. I turned around a found everyone looking at me. Kallos was staring at me with her mouth open. But that wasn't it. "Now imagine a weapon, any weapon from a game, from a movie, whatever you want, imagine it in your head, and then hold your hand out and call out its name.

I thought back through all the games I had played and when I was ready I called out "BEOWULF". My hands and feet were covered in white light for a few seconds and then when the light disappeared, in place of the vambraces and my boots the Devil Powered gloves and Boots From the game Devil My Cry were placed firmly on my hands and feet.

"Happy Birthday young Lad." He said and then took a step back so that he was now in line with the other gods. I willed the weapons to disappear and they did. I found it a bit easier to summon and dismiss weapons now then the first time. When I had put Beowulf away, put the Winged Boots back on and had my sword at my waist I turned my attention the rest of the gods.

Athena stepped forward this time. In her hand was another ball about the size of a marble glowing in her hand. I knew Athena well enough to know that small tricks were below her so I took the ball without hesitation. She smiled as I took it and bowed in thanks. Once again there was a few second delay and then a shield appeared in my hands. It was shinning a beautiful shade of Bronze but looked almost gold. There was a traditional Greek pattern around the outer rim and engraved in the centre was the head of Medusa. She had snakes for hair and on the top and the bottom two longer snakes arose from her hair and intertwined around each other.

It was the almighty shield of Zeus......Aegis. I slid my hand through the strap and it fastened itself around my arm like it was adjusting itself for a life time fit. When the straps stopped moving it sat perfectly on my left arm. When everyone had seen it I willed it to vanish into the Vambrace. "Thank you Athena." I said. She smiled and said "well you are my half-brother so it's nothing for a friend" she said. "That didn't stop Artemis from screwing with me" I replied in an angry tone but then changed it and said "thank you anyway." She smiled and then stepped back into the crowd of gods.

"I think you will like this one" said Apollo as he stepped forward. In his hand was a glowing gold ball of light. I reached out a grabbed it. After the last two gifts I was pretty sure they would be hard to beat.

When I touched the gold ball of light it exploded into a giant flame. I jumped back and covered my eyes. When I opened them again in his hand was a small black square with a petal piece sticking out of it. After further examination of the item I realised that they were keys. He through them over to me and as soon as they landed in my hands there was a beeping sound like a car door unlocking. He smiled and in the courtyard outside was a brand new red Maserati. I looked back at Apollo. "You're kidding right. You've got to be joking." He smiled and said "Happy birthday bro." I couldn't believe it. A cherry red Maserati for my sixteenth birthday. I laughed before running outside. Everyone followed me out. When I got out I pushed the black button on the pad and the car beeped and the head lights flashed orange twice. I ran to the door and opened it.

Apollo was waiting for me in the passenger's seat when I got in strait away he started explaining how it worked. He showed me how to fly it. It turned from left to right like a normal car but when it was in the air the steering weal actually tilted from left to right. In order for easy flying. "it will reach up to light speed in the sun and at night you can hit around about the speed of sound." I stared in disbelief.

We got out of the car and he showed me another button that was on the opposite side. When I pushed it the car started glowing. It was engulfed in flames for a couple of seconds but when the flames died out the car was gone. In its place was a black horse. But it wasn't just any horse. It was on fire. It took a few steps forward and the ground burnt underneath its hoofs. "Go on pet it, the flames won't hurt you. I slowly walked closer until I was directly in front of the beast. When it exhaled small bursts of fire were shot from its nose. Where its eye sockets were, was completely red in flames . its main was on fire and so was its tale. And his ankles also were on fire. When I was arms length away from it, it looked up at me. I took another step and put my hand lightly on its forehead between its ears. Apollo was right, the flames didn't burn me. The horse took a step forward and embrace my hello. "Her name is Shadow Fire and she is my gift to you." I came around to the side and pulled myself onto her. She lowered herself a little to help me get on.

As soon as I was on she took off. We were moving at incredible speed. I looked down and realised that we weren't on the ground anymore. We were in the air. She was flying. It was incredible. As we speed into the air she did a few tricks like back flips and some 360 spinning turns. She left small patches of fire everywhere she stepped but the extinguished a few seconds later. We went for a few laps around the camp. We were probably going at about 200 maybe 300 k/h. It was unbelievable. After a few more laps we headed back to land. She touched down without even a single bump and stopped right in front of the crowed.

When I got of Shadow Fire everyone clapped and looked in awe at the flaming stallion. "Can she talk?" I asked. "even though she acknowledges you as her owner sadly no. She will understand when you talk to her though and she will answer with nods when she can. I patted her on the head and she gave a small whinny in delight. "She really likes you. Treat her well and she will love you back." I smiled at her and patted her on the head. She started walking off in the direction of the stable. I guessed she sensed the presence of other horses so she went to go socialise.

When we were all back in the hall Hestia stepped forward and presented me with a small wooden totem. It was three pigs all sitting together. They were clearly a family. There was one huge pig (the father was probably who he was) and there was another smaller pig (the mother) and then one tiny little pig lying between the other bigger pigs. I looked up at her and she said "Sacrifice this totem to me and your family shall live a long and peaceful life."

I didn't really have a family but I nodded and put it on the table where my non absorbable gifts were. She stepped back into the crowd with a smile and. Next to step forward was red. He presented me with a quiver. As soon as I touched it the vambrace absorbed it. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to it." I said as I re-summoned it. I didn't even need to speak its name it just came. I was impressed. When it was in my hand he explained when it was "every arrow you draw from this quiver has the power of the sun behind it. It will prove itself most useful when fighting earth elemental monsters." I gave him a pat on the shoulder before storing it away.

As soon as Red faded into the crowd Aphrodite stepped forward. In her hand she held a pink ball of light. I looked at her suspiciously. "Why pink" I asked. There was a few seconds silence before dad mumbled something. It sounded like because she is sexy. I nodded drooling "yes" I agreed "she is VERY! Sexy." Dad sighed and said "No Naruto I said sexist not sexy." I snapped out of my trance when he said that. Her face was red with rage. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" she screamed at him. The hall suddenly became very dark and lightning cracked outside.

He was a little taken back and if anything scared but he stood his ground and repeated "because your sexist" rather weakly. She was still furious but she was no longer screaming and the room went back to its normal bright appearance. "I will get you for that. It may not be directly but I will get you." She was still red but at least she was calm. "Mark my words, you will regret this day" and with that she turned to me. Her face was back to normal and she was smiling at me. "Happy birthday Naruto" she said I reached out and grabbed it. At first nothing happened. Then from her hand appeared some gold mist that floated up and then came towards me. It started circling around me and then it disappeared.

I didn't feel any different. I looked at her confused. "It was the gift of charm." She said with a smile. "you will find women more.......noticing of you." She gave me a wink but I woke myself up from the hold she had on me and looked to Kallos. "I've got the attention of the only girl that matters to me." I said and leaned in for a kiss. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and blushed at what I said. "Suit yourself boy but I can't take it back now. Oh and here a change of clothes. You look horrible" she said as she pointed her index finger at me.

There was a small pink light at the tip of her finger and then my cloths changed. The old shirt with the words 'lightning master' written down the front and back was not gone. In its place was a black long sleeve shirt with a V neck and a couple of buttons that could be opened to show off more of my chest but I was happy with its current display. She pointed at my pants next and they also changed. They went from a faded light blue to a really dark blue. They were a little bagger then the last pair and they were slightly longer than necessary.

But they looked nice the way they over flowed and covered a bit of my shoes. She also pointed to my shoes and they turned into a popular brand amongst the mortals. If memory served me right the brand name was NIKE. They were pure white and very comfortable.

I tried summoning the winged boots back. When I did they replace the NIKE shoes and then when I put them away that shoes appeared again. "Thanks" I said. She flicked her hair back and said "trust me you needed it." With that she stepped back into her spot.

Last but not least was dad. "This my son is for you." He said as he handed me a dark bluish black hoody. I put the jacket on. It was a nice fit and it looked really great with what I was wearing. At first nothing happened but then I started floating of the ground. "What's happening?" I asked as I started raising even faster. "The jacket it magic son. It enables you to fly." He said it as if it was no big thing. I mean I had flown on things before but never actually been flying myself. "Tell it what to do and it will do it." I told it to go forward. And slowly It did. Everything was under control. I thought the directions I wanted to go and I did.

I went for a lap around the room before landing back where I had taken off. At first I looked very unbalanced and out of control but by the time I landed I was doing it like a pro. When I landed I walked straight up to dad and gave him a huge hug. Everyone sighed or awed at the heart warming sight. When I finally pulled out he put his hands on my shoulders and said "You are my son. The one and only Naruto, Son of Zeus and strongest mortal alive."

**Alright. A very long chapter. If there is anything you need help trying to understand or if anything confuses you just P.M me. Only going to give one weapon description for this chapter.** **The bow that he gets from Artemis. If you Google 'Artemis' there will be a picture of a lady holding a bow with an arrow loaded on it. It will be dark and the bow will be positioned in the same shape as a crescent moon.** **She will be floating in mid air and** ** wearing a white dress. The bow she is holding will be the bow that Naruto receives. So yer if you have any question just P.M me and I'll answer them. Hope you enjoyed it and I will try and update soon. Pleas review so I know that this isn't pointless. **

**Yours Sincerely: Angels-Blade. **


	5. The Battle

**Hey. I'm back. A little quicker than normal, but that's a good thing. I will try to update on a regular basis but no promises. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a fun one to write but a bit sad. *sniff sniff*. Enjoy and review.**

The Battle

_He put his hands on my shoulders and said "You are my son. The one and only Naruto, Son of Zeus and strongest mortal alive."_

He turned around and faces the other gods. "He is my son, my love, my life." He said with a smile. He must have been the proudest father alive. We all sat down and had a few pieces of cake.

It had been about 10 minutes after we decided to start cleaning up when we heard a horn. I wasn't familiar with its sound but Athena knew what it was. "That is the horn of Athena, I gave it to one of my daughters about 2 months ago......they have arrived." I didn't know what she was talking about but she made it clear.

"Naruto the horn can only be blown once before it shatters. I told her to only use it in the most dangerous of situations......you must help her and her friends." She looked at Zeus and said "Thalia is also amongst them, and another.......Luke." I didn't have a clue what was going on until Zeus turned to me and said, "Naruto I never told you but it is time. You have a younger sister. And she is in trouble, you must save her and her friends."

I had a younger sister. I wasn't alone after all. There was another with the same potential as me. I snapped out of my trance and looked him in the eye. "I will not fail you, or you" I said as I looked at Athena. She smiled appreciatively and said "take these" she said as she handed me two desire looking swords. "These are the blades of Athena, they will serve you well." As soon as I took the weapons from her hand I could feel the power flow from the blade into my vambrace. I felt like I knew what to do. I turned the blades in my hand and then like they were a part of my body told it to shoot out on its chains. I didn't know how I knew they were attached to chains but I just did. I narrowed it down to the vambrace and its ability to master any weapon I touched.

She walked up to me in a hurry and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I give you my blessing. Now go and help your sister, my daughter and their friend." With that she disappeared in a column of grey light.

When the column of light disappeared Apollo walked up to me and handed me a small celestial bronze dagger. "It's dipped in a poison. Stab something with this and they will feel like the sun has just been moved to inside of them." I took the blade and thanked him.

A few of the other gods disappeared into coulombs of light until there was only Zeus, Kallos, Chris, Rose, Red and I left in the building. I gave them a quick look and then we dashed out the hall doors. I summoned up the boots of Hermes and my bow. (I figured that since it replaced the cross-bow, it was now my main weapon)

We sped off towards the cabins, when we were there we sounded the alarm. A loud sound started echoing through the camp. Almost straight away kids started running out of their cabins. Some were in pyjamas and some were in regular clothes. Clarisse ran out first and barged over to us. "What is the meaning of this?" she sounded really angry. "Three Half-bloods are arriving and they are in trouble. Ready the kids......we going to fight."

"Naruto I can't interfere with the fight. You must help them without any help from me or any other god." With that he shape shifted into an Eagle and flew up to the sky. Clarisse was already suited up and had about half of the other kids armed and suited into full armour. The Aphrodite kids were helping adjust the armour of several smaller kids.

"When you have everyone ready meet me at the hill." I screamed out to her over all the nervous screaming and shouting. She looked at me and gave me a nod. I turned around just in time to see Chiron galloping right in front of us. "What is happening? What is wrong?" I looked at him and started walking towards the hill. "Three Half-bloods, they are in some sort of danger. We haven't seen what is wrong yet but there is something big."

W reached the top of the hill and looked out. I couldn't believe what I saw. About 200 metres away were the three demi-gods and about 100 metres behind them was a black wall of advancing monsters. There must have been about 1000 of them. "Naruto who are there parents, why is there such a force following them." I looked at him with a grim face. "The boy is a son of Hermes and one of the girls is a daughter of Athena." I stopped there. It was almost like I couldn't say who the other one was. "Thalia.......Daughter of Zeus."

Chiron looked at me like I had told him Olympus had just crumbled. He put his hand on my shoulder and sighed "we will save her." If only it was that simple. At that moment Clarisse and the rest of the demi-gods arrived behind us armoured up and armed. There were screams and mumbles from all around us. "ARCHERS" screamed Clarisse. All the Apollo kids, Aphrodite kids and a few others pulled out bows and loaded them.

Kallos drew out her sword and flicked her wrist so that it folded and turned into a single handed cross-bow. Chiron pulled out his bow and got it ready. I also summoned my bow to my left hand and hooked up one of the magical arrows that red gave me. I summoned the dagger that Apollo gave me to my right thigh and then summoned the Blades of Athena to my back.

There was a few seconds silence. It started raining and the skies illuminated with flashes of lightning. Then Chiron screamed "FIRE." With that word we all released our bow strings and watched them sail over the heads of the 3 demi-gods and hit the rampaging wall of evil that followed them.

They fell like flies. The entire front row and some from the second fell victim to our arrows. A couple of the other ones tripped over that dead ones before they had a chance to explode into dust of bubble into some gross goo. The kids were now about 100 metres away from our magic border. But it was becoming clear they wouldn't make it in time. The monsters were advancing and gaining on them.

"They're not going to make it" I screamed over the thunder. We were all drenched and it was making me nervous. (Being the son of Zeus and all). "They will make it, we just need to distract the monsters with our arrows." He didn't sound confident with his words which made me uncomfortable. I turned my attention back to the monsters who were only 40 metres behind......

I looked at Chiron and then turned around. I shouted above all the thunder and rain "ATTACK." I turned around and ran. I bolted as fast as I could with the boots on and closed the distance between me and the half-bloods in a few seconds. But I didn't stop there. I slowed down and told them "Get up the hill, you will be safe there" but they didn't move. The girl with long brown hair turned around to face the monsters and said "were not going anywhere."

I considered it. We would need all the help we could get. I looked at the other two who had both drawn their weapons and were standing behind her looking behind me at the monsters. "Were we stand and fight" commented the blonde girl. The blonde boy also nodded.

The rest of the half-bloods were just arriving when I turned around to face the monsters. I took one look at the laestrygonians who seemed to be leading that pack and laughed. I lightning stepped so that I was flying in front of his face. I pulled out my dagger and then stabbed it right between the eyes with my right hand. It screamed in pain as the poison spread through his body. And then he disintegrated. I lowered myself back to the ground and then 'teleported' into the centre of the group (it was actually lightning step but teleport sounds cooler) . I heard a big clashing sound as the rest of the kids collided with the first wall of enemies.

Immediately they attacked. First was a laestrygonian. It sung a club the size of a tree at me. I ducked under it but held my hand out and grabbed onto a spike was it flew over my head. As I predicted he swung it all the way across his chest giving me the perfect opportunity to swing of and land in his head. While I was in the air I drew an arrow and hooked it up. Being the dumbass it was it didn't realise I was no longer in the ground.

As soon as a landed in its head there was a crack as its head was pushed into its shoulders, then its chest. The creature liquefied and melted away until there was a pile of muck underneath me. When the other monsters realised where I was they all looked up.

I pulled back my bow string and then let it go. I watched as it hit a monitor in the shoulder. And then flew straight to the Cyclops that was standing next to it. I pulled out my dagger and then flew right past its neck. Slicing it as I went past. The monster gasped for air then fell to its knees with blood spurting from the wound. It slowly fell to the floor and created a pool of blood around its head. I was not firmly placed on the ground. I put my bow and quiver away but kept the dagger attached to my thigh. I pulled the blades of Athena off my back and then unleash all Hades on the group. The blades came to life in my hands. They were flying everywhere and were hitting everything except me. I flung them around my head and back hitting everyone that got close. I was moving so fast that I only had time to look quickly at what I was hitting before it was destroyed.

I spun around just in time to see a wild pig get sliced in half by one of the blades and then watched as the half snake half man creature got its head tangled in the chains. I gave my right hand a tug inwards and the chain tightened around its face. It kept pulling until its head exploded and its brains were splattered all over the hellhound behind it.

I stopped swinging them around and the retracted on their chains until there looked like normal blades again. The surviving monster started backing away. It didn't take a genius to realise that there was no getting past me. I turned around and saw that the others weren't having as much luck as I was.

I ran over to the main group and stabbed a drakon in the back with one of the blades before it had a chance to pounce on Clarisse. I pulled the blade out of its back and then listened to it howling as it slowly disintegrated.

"Thanks Sparks, nice clothes" she said between stabbing a Cyclops in the gut and knocking a wild boar out with her shield. She swung her shield over our heads and then brought it down over a harpies head. It lost consciousness and fell to the flood in front of her. With both hands she stabbed through its skill and with a scream it erupted into dust.

A little bit ahead of me the three new people were having some trouble fighting of a manticore. I knew I couldn't get there before they died so I swung the blades in a downwards position and shot out the blades about mid swing. I timed it perfectly thanks to the vambrace. It flew past his face slicing it while it went past but I didn't let it go too far. With all my strength I pulled back and it hooked onto the manticores face. Then with one more great tug I ripped off his face.

Almost instantly it disintegrated into a pile of goo on the floor in front of them. I ran over to them. The blond one said "Thank you" with a smile. I smiled back but didn't have time to reply because a fury was flying straight towards us. I summoned the bow to my hand and lined up my shot. When it realised I had a bow it tried to stop and fly back in the other direction but it was moving too fast to stop so quickly.

I pulled back my right hand and then released my grip on the Arrow. It sword through the air and penetrated deep into her skull. There was a weird looking fire that started engulfing her head then eventually her entire body until she burst into dust with a loud screech. "Follow me" I ordered and jogged of into the direction of the main battle.

The battle was almost over. The majority of the creatures were dead or running away. I joined up with Kallos. She was finishing of a monster by cutting of its head. (Now most of the time, kids of Aphrodite are all lovey dovey but Kallos was different. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.....or other parts....... but seriously she was crazy.) I walked up to her when she was done and gave her a hug.

"Any casualties on this part of the battle" I asked. She nodded sadly. "three Hermes kids died, a couple of undetermined kids as well." She stopped and tears formed in the corner of her eyes. I gave her another hug. I understood what she meant. She started crying on my shoulder. "Which one?" I asked. Between her sobs she whispered "Suzie." Suzie was one of her sister. She was the newest addition to the Aphrodite Cabin but she was not the youngest.

It was always a tragedy to lose someone in the camp. Especially someone so close to me. Over the last couple of years I had become really close with a lot of the campers. I started getting respect for being the strongest person around. And people stopped thinking that I was spoiled because I was the son of Zeus. The Aphrodite girls were like my sister. Until now I had never had one and it was nice to have family. Even if we weren't related to me.

She pulled back and wiped her tears on her sleeve. We turned around and faced the hill. The last of the monsters were just being killed. Hand in hand we walked up to Chiron. He was helping a small kid up onto his back. He turned around and greeted us. "15. 15 people dead."

I looked down in shame. 15 people were dead, and it was because of me. I looked up and was about to apologise when he said "It's not your fault boy. Today was a victory for all of us." He put his hand on my shoulder.

....................................................................................................................................................

After a few minutes of calculating damage and discussing funeral plans. We turned around and walked over to the three new demi-gods. When we got there the brunet got up and said "thank you so much. We would never have made it." I gave her a nod and a smile. "You are most welcome" I said. She smiled at me and then said " I am Annabeth, daughter of....." I interrupted her "Athena." She looked at me and said "how did you know?". I smiled and replied, "Your mother and I are great friends, and you have the same grey eyes that she does...." she looked at me impressed.

I looked over her shoulder at the blonde boy. "You are Luke, son of Hermes." He looked down and sighed. Something gave me the feeling he wasn't proud of being the son of Hermes.

"And you" I said looking at the blonde girl. "You must be......" it was there turn to interrupt me. "Thalia" she said. "I am the Daughter of Zeus." I looked at her. All of a sudden I felt different. I was no longer alone. I had someone who I could share secrets with, stay up late talking about different things that interested us and watch movies till early morning. There was some small movement behind Thalia but I was distracted to realise. But then there was a sickening scream of pain that filled the area. It snapped my out of my trance but it was too late.

Sticking out of her stomach was a spear head. She moved her hands to the wound and looked down. She touched the wound and looked at the blood that was gushing out of her. She fell forwards but I dashed out to catch her. I caught her before she fell all the way. I turned her over and went down to one knee.

Where she was standing was the monitor I thought I had killed. The arrow was sticking out of its shoulder but it was alive. It grunted in pleasure and then ran off into the forest. With tears in my eyes I looked back down at Thalia but it was too late. She was already dead.....

**Very sad chapter. I hope that my fans don't cry. I have fans don't I ? lol. Well it was a fun chapter to write and I plan on carrying this story all the way to the end of the 5th book. Well I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to know anything or have some question about something I didn't explain just review or P.M me.**

**Yours sincerely: Angels-Blade **


	6. Is he the One?

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy with home work and assessments. They really are taking a lot of time out of the day and then I don't have enough to write so sorry. Well enjoy. Quick note: this chapter is in 2010. So if you have any trouble with the dates of things just work it out from this chapter. Quick shout out to Priest of Dawn. He has a great Percy. J/Naruto cross over and he has some guest characters from other games appearing in it as well so go cheek it out and tell him I sent you. Don' forgets to review when you're done and tell me what you think of it. **

**Is he the one?**

_With tears in my eyes I looked back down at Thalia but it was too late. She was already dead....._

**7 years later**.......

I pulled an arrow from my quiver and hooked it up in less than 2 seconds. I pulled back slightly and lifted the bow until the arrow was level with my right eye. I looked at my target, and then closed my eyes....and exhaled.......

I opened my eyes pulled the bowstring to its max and released the arrow. It flew straight for a few metres but then I turned it to the right and then to the left......and then waited for it to hit the target..

I lowered the bow and looked at the final result. At the other end of the field, behind two stacks of boxes was the red target. And imbedded deeply into the centre was my arrow. I gave a small smile and turned around to face my audience. When they had all shifted to the left or right to see the result they started clapping.

Kallos walked up to me and gave me a hug. She stepped aside and I walked forward. "That my friends is how you 'Drift'. Immediately the kids walked up and started asking question. Archery classes were compulsory but I ran a extra class on the side for those who needed help or were above the expected standard.

Normally when a demi-god reached a certain age they were told to leave camp to make room for others. But my circumstances were different. I was not the chosen one from the great prophesy but I was vital to it. And the chosen one hand not arrived yet so I couldn't leave. Instead I help Chiron and Mr D run the place.

It started with clean up duties but then eventually I was given the task of teaching. It was better than being outside. I had tried several times to live in the mortal world but on every occasion I left a huge mess behind.

For example:

11th of September 2001 - I was on a plane to New York, it was attacked by several hellhounds, I managed to escape with a couple scratches and cuts but so many people died that day....

Black Saturday Bushfires. 7th February 2009. I was attacked but a fire demon. Managed to slay the beast but not before it killed hundreds even thousands of people.

I stopped trying after I caused an earthquake in china that killed over 250,000 people. So I decided it was safer for the rest of the world if I stayed out. I tended to attract death and danger when I left camp half-blood. So I decided I'd stay behind and reside in the camp.

Quite a few things had changed. I no longer lived in the Zeus cabin anymore. I built a house on the shores of firework beach. Kallos and I lived there together ever since...........the accident. I just couldn't bring myself to stay in the cabin anymore. It was too hard.

Chiron and Mr D understood very well the reason even if I never told them. They could see it in my eyes. Hear it when I spoke. Anytime anyone asked about 'it' or even talked about 'it' I would have to leave.

I just couldn't handle it. Well as time went by people started to think that maybe the chosen one would not come. Some people even said I was the chosen one. Those kids were the newer ones and weren't aware of my prophesy.

Well anyway, I started explaining to the different kids how the concept worked. "This technique can only be used by those who have control over certain things. Like me, lightning." Immediately some of the kids stepped back and sat down at the bench. There were some kids from the Apollo cabin left and that was pretty much it.

I held out an arrow and demonstrated how it worked. "Okay, take your arrow out and try and tunnel your ability into it." I looked around at the kids attempting. Some kids had never done it and their arrows were now giant matches and some kids were having trouble getting their fire to the right limb. Finally Lee Fletcher called out "Done." I walked over to him.

His arrow was very hot. And different parts were burning with small flames. The feather had been replaced with a small splotch of fire and was ready for a test. I passed some electricity into mine and then let go of it. It didn't fall, instead it hovered there with small beams of electricity jumping out of it every now and then. The feather at the end had been replaced with blue light that was illuminating brightly.

Everyone looked in awe at it. "Now Lee I want you to keep the fire in the arrow when you let go of it and then make the flame stay in the air." He nodded when I was done and closed his eyes as he concentrated on the arrow. Slowly he loosened his grip on the arrow.

Finally he let go of it fully and the other kids watched as the arrow floated for a few seconds but then it fell and lost its flames. The other kids all patted him on the back and said things like "Great job Lee." Or "Cool man that was awesome." After a few more group tries, I announced that the lesson was over and the kids all headed to their cabins or the archery fields.

Kallos and I walked up to our house. We were having a meeting later today with Mr D about Chiron's latest search, so we had to go home wash up and be there with some of the other campers. Lately he had just come up with Apollo kids and Aphrodite kids but this time he said he was on to something. He said that he may have found something big. But after the amount of kids he brought back saying I think he's it we had just gotten used to saying "Yes Chiron....of course you found him."

But this time he said he was really onto something. He said he had never felt a aura this strong since me. So we decided to be less sarcastic about it this time.

When we got into the house I took of my clothes and had a long hot shower. I always took forever in the shower but this time I spent a little longer because I had to share with Kallos. (Take a Guess as to why we took so long). When we were clean and dressed we sat down for a snack. She brought out some toast and various cold meats. There was some ham, a bit of chicken and about 10 different chesses. We had a small snack to eat and then sat down on the couch.

She cuddled in close and I put my arm around her shoulder to provide a bit of warmth. There was some nice classical music playing in the background and the fire in the middle of the house had provided with a nice amount of heat. The house had been designed in a very weird way. There was only one floor and only one room. Everything was connected. I hated the feeling of being trapped in one small room for everything when we could have one big room for everything. In the middle if the house was a hearth that was always burning brightly. (A gift from Hestia). To the back of the room was the kitchen. It was almost like the one in the hall but this was more private and we had the option of cooking food instead of just ordering it.

In the back left corner of the room was a toilet and shower. (Man's best friend was his toilet. It was his throne.) on the right wall in the middle of the room was the couch we were sitting on. When you walked in directly on the left was our sleeping area. Kallos shared the same hatred for uncomfortable beds so we both slept on the floor surrounded by big pillows. Covered by an extra large blanket. (It's a known fact that 20% of breakups are a result of blanket hogging so we figured if it was bigger than normal we would be happy. And it worked). The floor was covered in a very soft and thick carpet so it stopped us from being uncomfortable with a hard floor. Hanging on the wall next to the bed was a 64" plasma TV. (we need to keep up with the modern world)

Next to the sleeping area was our wardrobe. It was pretty much empty. It was only used for putting our clothes away at night and back on in the morning but it was still there. And that was pretty much it. Except for a weapons chest in the right corner across from the sleeping area.

She adjusted herself after about ten minutes in the same position and made herself comfortable. She looked at me and instantly knew what I was thinking about. "You need to let it go Naruto, it wasn't your fault." She said softly. I sighed and said "She died because I wasn't quick enough. I could have saved her, she would still be alive if the arrow had killed it." I felt tears coming but I held them back."Naruto, no one would have been fast enough, even her best friends don't blame you. Do you ever hear Luke or Annabeth say anything bad. They are sad to but they don't let it control their lives. They are some of your best friends, do you think they would even talk to you if they blamed you. You spend every day in the arena with Luke teaching him how to fight as good as you. And Annabeth, she is like a Daughter to you. She always comes to you before anyone else when she has a problem."

It was true both Luke and Annabeth had moved on and after the first couple of months they were back to normal. They started participating in all the activities and were now the cabin leaders for Athena and Hermes.

But it was different for me. She was my sister. The only one like me since Amelia Earhart. I couldn't just let it go like it was nothing. "It's different for them, she was my sister. They were only her friends, she had the same blood running through her veins that runs through mine." I was still holding back the tears but only just.

"Well what about Zeus, Thalia was his daughter. He mourned for a couple of months, it stormed for a couple of days over the area but then things went back to normal. Imagine how he must have felt. He made her.....and do you think he blames you? He never once blamed you, you think that he hates you now but he doesn't. Its only an illusion you have created in your head. You think that you are a disgrace to his name. But he loves you even more then you know."

She stopped there. She was really angry, it must have annoyed her so much to see what had become of me. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. She looked at me and said "how long has it been since you last talked to him?" that got me.

I teleported away. I wasn't sure where I was but I wasn't anywhere close. I must have been either somewhere in Australia or Egypt. I was in a desert. I was crying and the tear drops were evaporating as soon as they left my eyes. They were fried when they touched my skin.

I tilted my head back and screamed......the sky was covered in lightning clouds and it started raining...

....................................................................................................................................................

I had worked out that I was in Egypt. I was sitting on top of a pyramid, but the Storm clouds and lightning had scared away all life forms. It had been 7 years since I had spoken to my father. I kept in contact with some of the other gods but all connections with Zeus had been lost. I had stopped crying but the storms continued, it wasn't me though. Dad usually did this when I ran away over.......her.

I looked up to the sky and to my amazement the clouds were moving at incredible speeds. They started forming a face in the sky, but it was a face I knew well. I looked back down when it was complete. "Why do you do this to yourself?" the voice echoed for miles. I looked back to the sky and screamed out "I FAILED IN THE ONE THING THAT WAS ASKED OF ME, NEVER DID MY FATHER ASK FOR ANYTHING, BUT WHEN HE DID I FAILED." The voice spoke again, "you know he blames himself. He made the rule preventing gods from interfering directly with their children's affairs, every day we remind him it's for the greater good but he refuses to believe. When you lost hope in him.....he lost hope in existence..."

The words burnt like salt on a fresh wound. "WHAT CAN I DO, WHAT CAN I POSIBLE DO TO HELP HIM, I AM A DISGRACE, A FAILURE, JUST ANOTHER WORTHLESS HERO!" the voice became louder and angry. The earth shook as it spoke "Move on, forget the past, be happy with today and talk to your father. If you forgive yourself then everything will fall into place...." and with that the clouds returned to original positions.

....................................................................................................................................................

The Empire State building. It was quite a beautiful sight, I mean for mortals. I walked in through the front door and made my way to the reception desk. From there I took a left and headed to the elevator. When I was in I looked at the options, top floor. The ride up was extremely hard. I kept getting off at different floors but then getting back on in the last second. I knew this had to be done but I didn't want to do it.

Finally after about 100 hesitations I arrived at the viewing deck of the building. I walked out into the open area where you could see the city. I walked around to the broom closet and stopped in front. When I was certain no one was paying attention I held out my had and muttered the words "Ανοικτή στο όνομα του Δία." There was a few seconds wait where I thought I didn't work but then the door started falling apart and from behind a bright golden light shone through. When the door was completely gone I stepped into the light and was engulfed in it.

For a minute everything was pure gold but then the colour of the world returned and everything went back to normal. I looked over the edge of the path I was standing on. It would be a long way down if you fell. I cut of all distractions and lifted off the ground. I flew directly to the palace doors but didn't bother knocking. I held my hand out as I walked up to the door and they flew open like Herc had punched them.

I walked into the room and stopped at the steps. The room was full. All twelve chairs were occupied except for the last one on the left side. I heard some gasps coming from different Gods and Goddesses, but after everyone had absorbed what was happening they all turned to Zeus and looked for some sort of direction. All except Athena, she smiled at me warmly and mouthed the words "_Thank you"_ to me. I nodded my head in her direction with a smile of appreciation.

"WHAT IS THIS?" screamed Poseidon. "I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH THIS CHILD INTERFERE WITH OUR MEETING UNPUNNISHED!" He was just about to get up when restraints of lightning appeared around his waist wrists and ankles. I held my had out with a clenched fist, and the tighter I clenched the tighter the restraints became. My eyes changed colour so that they were electric blue and a gust of wind blew in from the open doors. All of a sudden the sun had disappeared behind storm clouds. "WHAT TRECHORY IS THIS, I WILL HAVE YOU BANISHED TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF TARTARUS FOR THIS BOY!" he struggled against the electricity but it was too strong for him. "YOU WILL BE LONG DEAD BEFORE I AM SENT TO THE PIT!" the wind carried my voice so that it was 1000 times louder than normal. It seemed like I was everywhere in the room.

He stopped trying to get up and I released the restraints. Then Zeus got up from his seat and said "leave us." With that the Olympians exited the hall in different directions all going off to their own personal affairs. Athena lingered a moment longer and whispered "Good luck" into my ear as she walked past.

He walked around the giant clock that was set in the middle of the room and when he got to the stares he shrunk to normal size. "It has been too long" he said as he held his arms out. I walked over to him and hugged him. "I am sorry, but I just couldn't face you" I whispered. He pulled out and put his hands on my shoulders and said "do not trouble yourself boy I am to blame. I should not have shut you out, then maybe you wouldn't have felt so bad. Thalia's death was not your fault. It was an accident. And I would never blame you for it."

I looked at him in the eye....we had a lot of catching up to do.

....................................................................................................................................................

**Later that day....**

I appeared outside my house, next to me stood Hecate, the Goddess of magic. "Is this it" she asked. I nodded and said, "Yep, that's the one." He sighed and said "I was expecting more of a challenge." She clicked her fingers and the hose that was once on the shores of Firework beach was not attached to the side of the Zeus's cabin. "Thank you lady Hecate" I said with gratitude and then she disappeared.

I ran inside and walked straight up to Kallos. She was sitting on the couch all curled up into a ball, but she got up as soon as she saw me. She ran up to me and jumped on me. I could tell she had been crying. "I'm so sorry, I promise ill never bring...him...up again. Pleas just don't leave like that again." I embraced the hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead when we were done. I looked at her and smiled "it's ok, everything is fine. I spoke to him. Things are going to be different around her from now on."

She jumped onto me again and started kissing me.....and well you can guess where that lead.

....................................................................................................................................................

**Even more later on that day...**

'BANG BANG BANG' there was a knock at the door followed by the screams of a girl. "You've been at it for hours, get out already. You're going to be late for the meeting!" Annabeth always had a habit of disturbing us while we were 'busy'. We had been lying there for a couple of minutes when she came. I smiled at Kallos and then replied "just a minute I'm.....busy..." she knocked at the door again and said "I mean it, get out or we are going to be late." I sighed and rolled over, but Kallos pulled me back into the centre. She had the puppy dog face on, "let's just stay here, it's probably another Apollo kid." I rolled over and hugged her, "I know but that's not the point, he did say he found someone with an aura almost as strong as mine, and he even got Grover to go with him so it has to be something big." She pouted and then sighed, we made a slow effort to get up and eventually dressed up and were in front of the house.

Annabeth and Luke were waiting outside for us. Neither of them looked happy. "We have been waiting out here for an hour, what took you so long?" questioned Luke. I put my arm around Kallos and pulled her into me, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We were training" I said with a smile.

....................................................................................................................................................

We walked up to the blue house along with Chris, Red and a couple of other cabin leaders. When we got to the porch Chiron was waiting alongside Mr D. When they saw us they turned around and entered the house. Chiron was in his centaur form and Mr D was hovering about 15 centimetres above the ground.

When everyone was seated Chiron began describing the kid. "He killed one of the furies, cut it clean in two." I looked at him and said "the furies are not very big or dangerous, most demi-gods could slay one." He tilted his head to the side and back considering what I said.

"What did he use to fight it?" asked Annabeth. "Riptide" said Chiron puzzled, "but what difference does it make?" Annabeth looked at him with a 'duh' face and said "Riptide was the weapon that was used by Hercules, it can only be wielded by those who are strong in spirit and in body."

I thought back to the prophesy:

_Both the sun of sea and sky....._

"Did he do anything to suggest that he was a son of Poseidon." Chiron thought back, "He was an excellent swimmer but other than that....no." I thought about it for a second, it was probably just a coincidence. But it was too great a risk to leave him alone. "What did you do with him?" I asked. "Grover will be bringing him her later tonight." I nodded and then we took our leave. Grover was very capable of bringing him back safely. We walked out of the blue house and huddled into a circle. I looked over Luks shoulders, it was almost sun set.

"You guys wanna come over for dinner?" asked Kallos. I looked at her in disbelief. I nudged her in the side with my elbow lightly. "We had 'plans' for tonight, remember?" I said giving her a small smile. "Oh please you guys will have plenty of time to 'train' later" said Annabeth while making inverted commas with her fingers as she said 'train'. "ok" I sighed, "you guys go back to the house and I will catch up with you later." They all walked off towards the cabins and I walked towards the arch with the words 'Camp half-blood' on it. When I was there I said hi to Lee before teleported away.

I appeared in front of two huge swinging black gates. On it the words 'GRAVE YARD' were written. I summoned the boots of Hermes from 'Astrapes and Vrontes' (that's what I had called my vambraces). Then I ran up the stonewall the gate was connected to. When I reached the top I pushed off, did a flip and landed inside the wall. I walked through the grave yard and looked at the names of the dead as I passed. James Smith, Sally Morgan, Fred Green and then finally Kushina.....there was second name. There never was, even I didn't have one. Although most of the kids called me 'sparks' so I guess that could be considered as my second name.

I walked up to the grave and kneeled in front of it. I pulled out some flowers I had...um....browed from a nearby store, and put them down on the grave. A tear feel from my chin and landed over her name. When it happened at first shock took over, I was young so I didn't understand it completely. But I got it now. I stood up and took a step to my left, the name on the grave was 'Naruto'. It said _'Naruto, kidnapped 1990, presumed dead 1991. A body was ever found'. _I looked at the writing on the tomb stone and sighed. It was probable better that they thought I was dead....

....................................................................................................................................................

I reappeared in front of the door. When I opened it everyone was sitting down on the couch or on the floor around it, watching TV. Only a couple had stayed back for dinner. Chris, Red, Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, Katie and Castor. They all had plates in their hands and they were filled with what smelt like burgers and chips. When I arrived Kallos got up to great me. "Hey, where did you go?" I thought for a second then smiled to myself "to visit an old friend." She looked puzzled but it was understandable. I had never told anyone about my mother. Only Zeus and Hades knew.

I joined them on the couch when I had gotten a burger. We were watching some show about a ninja wearing a bright orange jump suite. It seemed pretty silly to me but it had a good plot so we watched until it was done. After that Kallos got up and served everyone desert. When that was done she sat back down. This time we decided to watch a movie. I wasn't paying much attention but it had something to do with some magic men carrying around light sabres or something. I really wasn't paying any attention because I was a little distracted by Kallos. She looked so cute when she was concentrating, I sung my arm over her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned and smiled kissing me back in return.

....................................................................................................................................................

It had been a long day, everyone had decided to leave and I had border patrol tonight so I was supposed to swap in for Lee Fletcher. When everyone had left I kissed Kallos Goodnight and walked over to the Arch. Lee was sitting against Thalia's tree with an arrow hooked onto his bow when I got there. As soon as he saw me he jumped up and started cowering. I looked him in the eye and reassured him it was fine. He thanked me and then ran off towards the Apollo cabin without looking back once. Poor kid must have scared him out of his wits.

I walked up to the tree and gave it a pat on the lowest branch, "one day, I promise I will find a way to get you out of this tree." There was some thunder somewhere behind me but whether he was happy or angry I didn't know.

....................................................................................................................................................

It had been on patrol for about 3 hours. I passed the time by shooting arrows at the surrounding trees (but not Thalia's). I shot a few apples out of an apple tree and burnt what looked like a beehive inside out with one of the enchanted arrows Red had given me from my 16th Birthday. Another hour passed and I practiced magic. It was hard, I mean really hard but I eventually managed to summon a few different elemental balls. I started with fire, then water and wind to finish it off. Wind was not the same as fire or water. It was almost natural because it was technically part of the sky so it fell under my father's control.

I had managed to do things like lift objects with wind, push objects with wind and even change the direction the wind was blowing but that took a bit of energy. When I these powers my eyes changed colour, from a bright blue to completely greyish white. It was pretty cool.

It was about 10 at night and it was only 3 hours until demi-god curfew, so the harpies would take over and I could go back. Another 30 minutes passed and then I heard a loud sound coming from about 100 metres outside the camp borders. It sounded like a huge hunk of metal was just thrown. I got up from my sitting position and walked forward a few steps. I willed the wind to fly in my direction so that it would carry any sounds towards me.

I listened...........then I heard screams. I recognised a familiar voice....Grover was back, that meant he had the demi-god Chiron was talking about with him. And the loud sound. Well didn't take a genius to realise they were under attack. I summoned the bow and the magical arrows and ran into the forest. About 30 metres in, I ran into a kid. He was wearing blue shirt with a navy hoody on top of it. He was wearing blue jeans and black skater shoes. He got up straight away and tried to help me up. I grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me up. That second Grover came running into the clearing and stopped about a metre away. "Naruto.......Thank Gods........" he said between gasping for air. Another person came running from the forest and stopped at the boys side.

"What's wrong, what's following you....?" I asked. He inhaled deeply and said "Minotaur". My facial expression changed instantly. I thought back to seven years ago...it was the Minotaur that had killed Thalia. The one that was supposed to be dead. I had a score to settle with this monster. The lady who was standing next to the boy in skater shoes was suddenly picked up by a huge black hand. In the same instance I pulled an arrow out of the quiver and loaded it onto the bow. I released instantly. I was already in perfect position for a successful hit. It struck the beast in the wrist penetrating all the way through.

He dropped the lady instantly. I dived straight away and caught her before she hit the ground. I put her down and turned around. The Minotaur pulled out the arrow and trough it was the ground. It roared in rage, screaming directly at me. "What do I do?" asked the boy in panic. Grover thought for a second and then said "Percy, use Brunner's pen. Go, click it."

As soon as he clicked the pen to morph form a Ballpoint pen into a beautiful celestial bronze sword. I had not seen Riptide in many years but now was not the time. I hooked in another arrow and aimed for his head. Percy ran up from behind and stabbed it though the thigh a second before I shot it. As a result I missed his head and hit his horn instead.

It cracked and landed in front of Percy who was having trouble trying to get his sword out of the Minotaur's leg. He ducked under the Minotaur's arm as he swung it and spun around at the same time. Then he dodge rolled out of the way when the monster slammed the ground with both fists. It was quite entertaining but lives were at risk so I needed to concentrate.

I summoned my sword that Chris had given me when I turned 16 and ran at the beast. He was facing Percy so I took advantage of the opportunity. I jumped aiming for his back but the Minotaur was expecting it he turned around and smacked me with his backhand. I went flying and hit a tree. The Half-man half-bull ran to the woman and grabbed her again.

I got up and hooked an arrow up again but I was too late. He tightened his grip and in-between his giant hand the lady turned to a golden mist and screamed "PERCY!" before completely disappearing in the golden smoke.

I lined up the shot and got it in the shoulder. I took a step back and pulled the arrow out. That was where I had shot it last time. I shot it in the knee screaming "Get out now, go to the camp, get past the border. You will be safe there!" Grover Grabbed at Percy's jacket and screamed at him to run and leave but he didn't. He ran forward dodge rolling and picking up the broken horn. The Minotaur heard him coming and swung a backhander at him, but Percy was too quick. He rolled under his hand again and then took the last final steps towards the giant creature.

I shot it in the back with an electric arrow, and it arched its back in pain from the shock. (It was completely non-lethal but it hurt like hell.) Percy jumped and for a second it looked like he was flying. He had his hands held over his head with the horn in it and gave a spine chilling scream as he plunged the porn deep into its chest.

The Minotaur screamed in pain, and then started falling apart like he was made of sand. Fist his face then his chest and arms and finally his legs. In the heap of sand there was a horn left. It was covered in black blood from the beast. Grover and I ran up to him. When we got there he said one word. "Mum?" although he said it like he was asking if she had been calling him. Then Percy fell into our arms unconscious.

**O.M.G. What a Chapter. I hoped I didn't offend any of you guys with the whole 9/11 thing or black Saturday thing. If I did I'm sorry. My heart and prayers go out too all the people who were affected by either of those incidents. Well tell me what you think, and I will try to improve to make sure you guys are happy. I will probably not update for the next 2-3 weeks because I have about 5 assessments that need to be done so I'm sorry but this will have to come second. If I get lucky I might be able to squeeze in some time to write but if not sorry. So anyway review and tell me what you thought. **

**Yours sincerely : Angels-blade. **


	7. Capture the Flag

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, assessments and assignments and then the half-yearly exams. So much happening and because I'm in year 10 if I fuck up the tests and exams I won't be given the subject choices I would like. So I had to study hard and get good results. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think at the end. **

Capture the Flag

_Then Percy fell into our arms unconscious_

**3 Days later...**

Percy started stirring in his bed. I was hovering over him horizontally, while he started and at that moment Grover walked in and stood at the edge of the bed. He looked down at Percy with a look of worry on his face. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I've failed again..." he sat on the floor leaning against the bed post. "This is the second time they didn't make it." I hovered over towards him until I was vertically standing in front of him.

I crossed my legs and hovered a few centimetres of the ground. My left leg was still sore from the battle with the Minotaur. "Listen to me Grover. He will wake up, and when he does he's going to see your face and that will remind him that no matter what happened, he still has friends like you." His face changed from a sad pout to a happy smile.

"Yeah, your right, everything will be fine." I patted him on the shoulder and moved back to my original position, about 3 metres above Percy. Grover had gotten up from the floor and sat next to Percy. He put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Percy... I pray to the gods you wake up.

With that he started to stir. He rolled over to his side and then back onto his back. He started talking in his sleep. "Mum! NO!" he started swinging his arms around like he was fighting the Minotaur again. Grover had to take a step back of the bed so that he didn't get backhanded by the kid.

Annabeth walked into the infirmary and after stopping for a second at one of the other kids made her way over to us. She looked at him with soft sad eyes and whispered "Poor kid...Must be having nightmares." She took another step forward ducking under a swing and grabbed his other arm when it came around. She pinned them to his side and whispered something into his ear...and he stopped moving.

Just like that...he rolled over and mumbled something before snuggling into his pillow. I looked at her in amazement... "H-How did you do that." She looked at me and blushed... "I just told him that everything was alright..." it was simple but effective.

"I never get taken care of like that when I have nightmares." I said with sarcasm in my voice. From above me came a familiar voice "that's because Apollo blessed you with the gift of day sight...you don't have nightmares." I turned around still lying horizontally and looked up at her. She was sitting on one of the beams running across the infirmary.

She jumped up onto the beam and then back flipped of the bar landing on one knee right next to Annabeth. She got up and flicked her hair out of her eyes with a quick turn of the neck. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you do that?" Grover let out a small smirk under his breath and Annabeth slapped me over the back of the head. "Keep it in your pants" she said while she gave me the death stare. "There are minors in this room." I looked at Kallos and Grover for support but found none. "Traitors" I mumbled under my breath before teleporting away.

When I reappeared I was in front of the volley ball court. "You guys know where Chiron is?" I questioned with a lifted eyebrow. Red looked up at me from the game and pointed towards the armoury. "He's getting ready for Capture the flag over there." He said. I gave him a quick thanks before Lighting stepping ever to where he was.

When I got there he was wielding his wooden staff as usual and giving directions to different kids telling them where to place the flags. I walked up to them and they nodded to Chiron, said hi to me and then ran off into the woods.

"Is there even a point to this Chiron? My team is undefeatable. The yellow team hasn't lost since I got her." I said with a smirk on my face. He looked at me and sighed "Your team started when you got here. It was you and Kallos, Then Chris joined, Rose and Red after that. When Luke and Annabeth arrived you trained with them and then they joined. You've taken every good Camper for your team." I looked at him for a long second then replied "my team is for those who are above the average. We are the most elite campers in over 70 years. And probably before that..." there was a loud clash of thunder.

We both looked up and winced, "okay maybe just 70 years..." I said still looking up. There was no more thunder so I guessed I was right. We both looked back at each other and then he said, "what about the other team leaders...they're above average." I considered his words. And then gave him a pat on the arm and said "let's not make it to unfair." He gave me a strange look and then it left his face and he said "well then mister to good for everyone else go help out the other kids with setting the forest.

I gave him a salute and then walked off into the forest. I walked around for a little while setting non-lethal traps around the area of the yellow flag. This time it had been placed on the shore of the stream running through the forest. I set a couple of concussive arrows to fall from trees when the Demeter kids tried to grow things. I set trap hole filled with fart arrows inside about 30 metres away from the flag, and then bribed some of the wood nymphs to fire light arrows to blind anyone who came within a 10 metre radios of the flag. And because all these were produced from my glove and vambrace I would know when any of them was set off.

It wasn't cheating...it was just being well equipped. When I was happy with the arrangements I walked around the forest looking for something interesting to do. I walked for about a minute when I ran into Kallos. She said that she was looking for me. Apparently the new comer was falling in and out of sleep but at the moment was too tired to stay awake more than a few seconds. She said that Annabeth had gone to the area to fight with some Ares kids. Grover however had stayed with Percy the whole time. He really cared about his friends and it worried him when they were hurt. After she was done updating me we climbed one of the hills and walked into a nice grassy area that had been completely sealed off by trees. It was a gift from Katie. She understood our need for 'alone' time and made it impenetrable unless you knew how to get in. When we were in there we let human or actually demi-god nature take over. I guess I found something to 'do' after all.

When we were done we went for a walk on the beach. We passed some of the water nymphs that were having a water fight and some of the satyrs were perched up in the trees watching. We walked all the way up the shore and then inland towards cabins. When we got there everyone was gathering around the bon fire. We joined the group and she walked ahead to grab her armour and weapon from her cabin.

I walked to the middle of the group. To my left was a group of about 60. They were the Red team, and on the right was the blue team. And directly in front of me was the yellow team. It had about 9 members. It was the elite group, you only got in if you're asked to join. And not many have the qualifications. Off course some kids rejected the offer. Clarisse was among the few whom turned down the offer. She said that fighting alongside her brothers and sisters was better...more of a challenge.

I walked over to my group. Red was adjusting his chest plate and Rose was picking out a sword. Chris was leaning against his Hammer (It was Bigger than him...) and Kallos was just arriving with her weapon collapsed inside her sheath. Annabeth was staring towards the centre of the group, where Chiron and Grover were standing next to the new comer. She had meet his gaze and I don't think ether one wanted to look away. And finally Luke lay relaxed on the ground and watched the clouds that passed above.

I looked over to the other teams, they were just about ready. I summoned my boots, my quiver of non-lethal arrows and bow to my hand. The metal plating on the boots made the shape of two wings folded around the boot but the metal came to life. I instantly felt more agile, faster and more athletic. I walked to my group and we gathered around in a huddle. We were all great friends and even better fighting partners. "Ok guys, we will stick to the normal plan. Luke you take Annabeth and head towards Zeus fist. Rose and Red, I want you to go to the edge of the forest on the north side. The southwards until the river and then up the river. You should end up at the flag from there. Chris and Kallos I want you to stand guard of the flag. I'm going to just...go for a walk." "And when were done?" replied Annabeth. "I want you to take guard duty Annabeth and I want Kallos and Chris to head to Zeus's fist with Luke." They all nodded and then we turned around to face Chiron.

"Heroes!" he yelled out getting everyone's attention. "Warriors...fall in" anyone who was not with their group ran over to it. "Hustle, hustle...come on, Charlie, Katie." once again Annabeth looked eyes with the new comer. But there 'death stare' competition was disturbed by Chiron who whispered "Percy…step forward." Hesitantly he did and walked up to Chiron. Chiron hut his arm on Percy shoulder and then said "This is Percy Jackson." There were mutters of disapproval from the red team but most just ignored him. "He is going to need a team..." said Chiron a little louder than the rest of the kids. There was a few seconds silence before someone stepped forward and spoke. "We will take him" said the deep voice of Beckendorf. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Charles Beckendorf... son of Hephaestus and leader of the blue team. Percy looked back at him still very hesitant but then shook his hand. "Where's your helmet?" questioned Charlie. He looked around a little confused and then replied "No one gave me one.."

Charlie inhaled through his closed teeth and then looked at Chiron. "You still got your wheel chair? The kids going to need it. You're a goner man" there were laughs from around, all three teams. Percy looked at him like he was staring into the eyes of a great white shark. "I'm messing with you..." he said as he gave Percy a light tap on the arm."Smile kid...it's good for you." Percy gave a small smile but you could still tell he was scared. He turned around without losing Percy's eye contact. "Anyone got a helmet. Come on pass it up." I summoned a helmet and threw it to Beckendorf. "Thanks Sparks" he said and winked at me.

He handed the helmet to Percy and he took it almost a little too eager. "Here try this on. It will protect you...and so will we. Welcome to the blue soldiers my friend." "Alright, everyone in position for capture the flag, first team to capture another flag wins." He pointed at me and my group, "take it easy one him" he said and he pointed towards Percy with his head. I nodded and then we walked to the starting point for the yellow team.

I already had my boots on and my bow and quiver attached so I was all set to go. "Steady...Steady...GO!" with Chiron's words the teams set of. Immediately my team set out n there directions and I...went for a walk. I walked about a hundred metres down the river before I made my first encounter. It was a hellhound, when it saw me advancing without drawing my arrow it got cocky and jumped carelessly at me. Its arms outstretched it lunged at me. I took a quick step to the left and it flew right past me. I summoned my poisoned dagger to my right hand and stabbed down on its back as it passed me. There was a loud yelp but it was quickly drowned but the sound of the hellhound burning up into ash.

From there I took a small dirt path to my left. And would have been bested by Katie Gardener if it weren't for a fire spell that engulfed my arms. (Red taught that to me. It was his specialty) I hacked through the weeds and roots with my blazing arms and then after I had extinguished the flames. I tracked Katie to the edge of the forest. When she was at the boundary line she turned around and tried to make a stand. I took my bow of off my body and hooked an Force Blast arrow onto it and Katie pulled out her small dagger.

She made the first move trying to close the gap between us and attack. I let her think that I had been hit but it was only an optical illusion. (Lady Hecate was very generous when it came to passing down the knowledge of magic). She looked at the illusion and when she realised she was a little shocked. I put my fingers to my lips and whistled. At that moment several arrows landed at her feet and exploded into huge bursts of light. She was not expecting it and was caught off guard. She took a few steps back and raised her hands to her eyes. She was temporally blinded by the light and I used that opportunity to use my arrow. I took my time lining up the shot...and then fired the arrow. It hit her in the stomach and she was knocked back about 30 metres. She flew out into the open land and landed in the arms of some satyrs. They looked at me in disapproval. I looked back shrugged my shoulders and said "she attacked first." I dropped a few golden drachmas on the floors for the nymphs and then planted a few seeds like I promised. I used a small water spell to dampen the soil and then left.

I then turned around and started running back to the river bank where the flag was. When I got there Annabeth was perched on a tree beach about 20 metres of the ground. I guessed that she and Luke had done there rounds. I threw her a canteen from my bag (It was the one I got when I arrived here. Never changed it.) that was filled with soda. Normally you weren't allowed to have things from the human world here, but Luke was really good at getting stuff we asked for. I walked slowly up the tree until I was standing horizontally next to Annabeth. That jacket my dad got me for my sixteenth birthday was really useful. Of course the boots of helped.

She sat in the tree and I sat in the air in front of her. She asked me about my relationship with Kallos then she asked about my relationship with the 'big guy'. And then finally she asked me about her own relationships. "What sparked it off with you and Kallos? How come I can't find a guy who's sweet and sensitive, who will be there for me and...you know...other things..." I thought for a second. I knew what she was implying by 'other things'. I was like a father to Annabeth. I mean I was old enough to be one but she grew up without the love of a father. I was the closest thing she had to one.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right guy yet. I knew Kallos for a long time before we even started thinking about any form of relationship...and as for...'physical relationships'...I was sixteen and she was twenty. It just doesn't happen overnight. You need to work at your relationship for a long time before anything like that happens." I paused for a second and watched her absorb all the information. "You do want your fist time to be with someone you love right?" she nodded instantly and said "Offcourse I do. I want it to be magical and just like they say it is... Heaven on earth..." I looked at her and then was about to reply when we heard someone approach. I looked down and across the other side of the river was Percy Jackson.

He dropped his sword and took off his helmet dropping to his knees took a handful of water from the river. He drank a few handfuls before looking up and realising the flag across the river. He ran across the river after having picked up his sword. In disbelief he grabbed the yellow material on the flag and said "no way...had I won." I nodded to Annabeth and she jumped from the tree landing right in front of him.

He jumped back and sighed in relief "you scared me there." Annabeth took of her helmet and threw it to the ground. "Did you really think it would be that easy? My mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy...you know what that means...?" she didn't give him any time to answer. "...I ALWAYS win." He looked at her with half a smile raised his arms and said "I always lose...maybe were both wrong." All the while she advanced and he took steps back to keep his distance from her.

With a quick flick of her wrist she flung her sword around in a circle before slashing at his open palm. Then without breaking the flow she spun around on one leg. She stopped the spin by grounding her other foot into the ground. When she stopped she swung her sword down and left a small cut in his right cheek. He almost feel back as he raised his hand to his cheek and gave a small cry in pain. He took a couple of steps back but when he realised that Annabeth wasn't going to give up he took one step forward sung his sword over his head and singlehandedly sung it down.

Annabeth blocked it with ease. From there he tried a side swing but she pivoted on her leg and blocked it easily. When she blocked the strike she took a step in and then knocked him back with her shoulder. He took a few steps back to keep on his feet but Annabeth just kept coming at him. She took a step forward and then swung arcos her chest. Percy ducked under the swing in the last second narrowly evading the blow. He once again staggered back and almost fell this time but found his feet.

Annabeth kept advancing and Percy desperately tried for another swing. He swung diagonally downwards but Annabeth lifted her sword and meet it with a loud '_CLANG'. _The blades were locked so she took advantage and grabbed his wrist with her empty hand. She pulled him in and then lifted her knee to meet with his stomach. The contact winded him but otherwise he was fine.

He kept taking steps back to get away from the danger but Annabeth wouldn't give him a chance to run. All around them campers had gathered around to watch the fight. There were kids from every team gathered to see. Across the river in a small opening that looked into the river Chiron and Grover stood and watched the fight along with some other campers. Grover pointed and worriedly said "Ok Chiron shouldn't we get in there and stop it. She's killing him man!" Chiron just kept looking and said "You've got to be kidding...this is the best part."

Annabeth dashed forward and sung twice at his side. He managed to intercept the blade before it hit him but only just. She attacked the same side again but this time a little higher aiming for his head. When the blades came in contact he managed to pull the blades over to the other side of his body. From there Annabeth struck at his other side. Percy Blocked the attack by positioning the blade pointing down and placing it against his body which was now slightly turned away from her.

But Annabeth was too good. She pulled her sword down and cut his bicep. When the pain hit him he screamed in pain and lost his focus. She then spun around and sliced at his leg. He fell to one knee and groaned.

Annabeth brushed her hair out of her face with her spare hand and then looked at him with that same stare from earlier. "Stand up and fight..." Percy looked away and spat out some blood. "...Hero."

He got up and tried urgently to hit her. He swung his sword across his chest...but Annabeth just leant back under the attack and then she counter attacked with a cut to the stomach. He fell to his knees and then Annabeth who was now behind him, knocked him to the ground with a powerful kick... and he fell face first into the river. He just floated on the water surface for a while. There were cheers from all the campers as she raised her hands and embraced the crowd.

I turned my attention back to Percy...he was still lying face down in the water but something was happening. The water started swirling around him. It was slow at fist but it sped up until it was like a mini maelstrom. His body turned around in the water and he was lifted by the water. He was slowly rising higher and the water followed him closely. From his waist down the water was circling like a tornado. The water and Percy slowly hovered over to the edge of the river but when the tornado reached the river bank the tornado remained and Percy jumped out of it. When he landed on the ground the tornado collapsed into the water and then the water flowed from the river and started crawling up his legs.

When the water passed his cut leg it started to close then heal the wound. Through the tear in his jeans we watched in amazement as the water completely cured the gash. Then when the water had made its way to the cut on his face it once again closed and then healed the wound. Then again on his bicep and palm. It was amazing...could he possibly be the '_one_?'

Annabeth for the first time ever looked intimidated by another camper. She was confused and scared at the same time. Everyone was confused, but also amazed. He took a few steps forward looking a lot more confident and was radiating power. The only time I had ever felt this much power in another person was around the Olympians. He locked into a star with Annabeth and then waited for the first attacker.

First person to take him on was Rose. She ran up and tried for a vertical slash, but Percy attacked back with such a force she was disarmed. He then elbowed her in the chest and she fell...defeated. Next was red, he also ran up a little too eager. Percy swung his sword diagonally down and their swords met with a clang. With his empty hand he grabbed Reds arm and then elbowed him in the neck. With a cry of pain he fell to the floor defeated.

Then Chris tried to rush him with his Hammer. Percy just kept advancing without any hesitation. The water had changed him. He was stronger, faster and better then everyone. (well no one was better than me but you could be equal if you tried hard enough.) Chris ran with the hammer over his head and was about to swing when Percy dashed forward and with the flat of his sword smacked him on the shin. Chris did a front flip and landed painfully on his side. Everyone in the crowd cheered Percy's name as he took on the last person between him and Annabeth. Over in the opening Grover and Chiron cheered, Chiron gave Grover a hard pat on the back and Grover winced for a moment but then returned to cheering and clapping. Luke ran out next. Swinging across his body, Percy ducked under the swing and then sliced the back of his armour plate. The sword hit the armour and knocked him forward where he fell to his hands and knees...also defeated. All the while he never once looked away to fight...he did it all staring into Annabeth's eyes.

He took another step forward and was met by Annabeth. He flung his sword over his head and positioned it right under her chin. She stopped just in time to save her life...for a moment everything went silent. It was like everyone was waiting for Percy to finish her off as well.

Annabeth inhaled a couple of time and then exhaled...and then she smacked Percy sword from under her chin with the flat of her sword. When it was no longer there she attacked, this time with aggression and passion.

She sung down, Percy kept his cool and stepped to the side. Then she swung at his head but once again he ducked under and then spun around preparing for his own attack. Using his right foot as a pivot he spun and with both hands sung at her side. Annabeth who was no longer fighting to protect a flag was just in time to block the attack. She turned to her side and placed her sword parallel with her back, and when their weapons collided she pulled her sword back over her head causing Percy to spin.

Percy thought fast and turned the spin into another attack. This time swinging diagonally down, but it was intercepted but Annabeth's blade. The Blades slide of each other and continued on their paths but into air. They swung their swords back in the opposite direction and once again they met in the middle with a _'CLANG'_.

The blades met with even force on both sides and locked into place. Percy acted first and grabbed Annabeth's sword hand pulling it away leaving a big opening for him to attack...Percy swung the butt of his sword down hoping to hit her on the head and then knock her out. In my opinion it would be the only way to stop this fight.

Annabeth once again intercepted moments before it hit her. She grabbed his wrist and pushed it away causing him to turn sideways. She then pulled in the arm he was holding and when it was close enough she pushed it away. In the same movement she spun around with her arm extended with the intention of getting him in the neck but Percy ducked under the attack.

Annabeth once again spun around trying to get him in the neck but Percy held up his sword and stopped her weapon before it could hit him. Their weapons both in the air slightly above their heads Percy garbed her sword and ripped it out of her hands. He spun on his left foot placed her sword behind her neck between her hair and skin, and once again lifted his sword to under her chin...

Everyone went silent. No one moved and no one spoke. Everyone just started at what had happened. Annabeth had never lost a fight in years. (Well after my training...no surprise there...) He dropped both swords from their place and then handed Annabeth back her sword. She waited a second hesitating but she took the sword. Percy then turned around and started walking to me. I was hovering over the flag at this point. When he was about one metre away he stopped and raised his sword.

There were some laughs from around the crowds but he ignored them. I flew back a metre and then waved my hand across my body. He realised what I was saying but he didn't move forward. I gave a small smirk and then whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. _"I'd take the opportunity kid. Trust me I'm not like Annabeth..." _he looked at me suspiciously and then lowered his sword. He threw it into the ground and it stuck up, then he took a few steps forward, grabbed the flag by the shaft and then pulled it out of the ground. At once everyone on the blue team broke out into cheerers. The entire blue team screamed clapped and even the red team. No one had won capture the flag other then the yellow team in 20 years.

The yellow team joined into the cheering and even congratulated him. I left immediately and walked to my cabin. When I got there Kallos was waiting for me. She gave me a very deep and meaning full look. I looked back and then said "He's here. He's the one."

**Alright that was a very eventful chapter. Next chapter were leaving camp and heading out into the real world. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you guys review and let me know what you think. Although please direct all complaints to someone who gives a Flying Fuck. Thanks for your support hope to have the next one out soon. **

**Yours sincerely: Angels-Blade **


End file.
